Welcome to Chemistry I
by Shat3rdLooking-Glass
Summary: She’s the spunky, intelligent new girl. He’s the heartthrob...not to mention a jerk most of the times. They are partners. Yes, Partners. “Welcome to Chemistry!” the madman teacher announces. “Expect the Unexpected.” SasuSaku Final Chapter UP!
1. Partners

**Title - Welcome To Chemistry: Expect the Unexpected**

**Pairing - SasuSaku**

**Rating - T**

**Summery - She's the spunky, intelligent new girl. He's the heartthrob...not to mention a jerk. They are partners...and they hate each other...or do they? . "Welcome to Chemistry!" the madman teacher announces. "Expect the Unexpected." SasuSaku, possibly hints of ItaSasu or ItaSaku (just hints!)**

**

* * *

****Class One - Partners**

My name is Haruno Sakura...and my pink hair is _**NOT **_a birth defect! My mother had pink hair, and therefore, thanks to the science of heredity, I have pink hair and I'm damn proud of it! Personally, I think it's cute.

It's my first day of high school. Not just high school, but a public high school. I've been a private school girl all my life, and as much as I enjoy the new freedom that Konoha High has to offer...I'm damn freaked, too. Perhaps exhilarated is a better word for it. It's just this odd feeling. You know, the kind that you get in your gut when you know something freakishly cool and awesome is going to happen, but it has giant consequences and will change you forever. Kinda like...when Eve bit into the apple, or Harry when he jumped into the trap door underneath the three headed dog. Yeah. Something like that.

Still, I can't find the word that perfectly describes that feeling. Maybe there is none. Anyway, that's just how I felt when I walked right into the doors of my class room (class 1-D to be exact).

It was damn loud, that's one thing. Usually, in a private school, a teacher would be watching the glass twenty-four/seven. And right here, no teacher. Just an empty desk at the front of the room. And kids wouldn't be throwing paper planes, or spit balls at each other. In a way, the freedom and recklessness was quite refreshing, but utterly repulsive at the same time.

I maneuvered my way to the desks, dodging paper projectiles that were thrown by the rowdy guys, and steering clear of the gossipy team of girls, who were trying to get my whole life story outta me. Girls, please. If I want to tell you my life story, then I will. Sheesh.

* * *

It was ten friggen o'clock...and the teacher never bothered to show up. In private school, a team of nuns would hunt the poor teacher down and drag him to school, sick or not. Unless the called for a substitute. Geez...public school was odd. The girls were sluts, the guys were idiots, and the teacher's don't show up. This is hell on earth...for me anyways.

Just as I was seriously about to stand up and leave, a blond woman dragging a silver haired man by the ear burst through the door. Now...I knew that woman somewhere...she was the headmistress. Tsunade-sensei. Now I know why the girls were such sluts. I mean, look at her breasts. These girls have some serious competition...that is if the guys don't find out that she's pushing fifty.

"Now, now, Tsunade-sama," the silver haired man said, almost in a pleading voice. "I was just a little late. You see, a black cat crossed my path, I had to help an old lady cross the street, and---"

"Shut up, and teach."

"Actually, the song is _Shut up and Drive, _and---"

Tsunade glared at him, her fists clenched tightly, her right arm slowly raising above he head. "KAKASHI!"

"...Right," Kakashi said, scurrying to the desk. Tsunade rolled her eyes and shook her head in disappointment before walking out of the classroom.

So...private and public schools may not seem so different after all.

Kakashi waited until the extremely violent headmistress with the big boobs was gone and out of earshot. "Phew...I thought I'd get killed. Well, then, you're the freshman class, aren't you. Well, you're in for a treat! Welcome to Chemistry Class! You're first assignment: Expect the Unexpected!"

An air of silence surrounded the room. My jaw just dropped in confusion and my eye twitched. Okay, public school is _WAY _different than private. I'm not sure which on I like better, though. My private school was all girls, and it actually felt nice to have some guys around. The teacher was pretty hot, but way too weird for my tastes. For Pete's sake! He wears a mask!

He started ranting on about what we were learning this year, and about our choices to take Chemistry II or Biology I. Then suddenly, the conversation switched to...porn. Yes, porn. If this were a private school, he'd be shot to death for even saying the word. Kakashi held up the book in his hand tenderly, handling it as if it were a baby. "This...my friends...is the epitome of your enjoyment this year. Oh yes...so many things shall change this year! Starting with..." and then quickly mumbled words that were coherent even to a drunk's standards.

Luckily, the class was saved when two young boys walked into the classroom. Two arguing young boys. Two arguing CUTE young boys. Well, one was cute, the other was hott. Seriously.

The blond had huge blue eyes, and he was pretty tall and cute...but the thing that drew me in the most...the whiskers. No, I'm not kidding. Whiskers. For real. I'm not crazy (okay, maybe a little) but dude! HE HAD WHISKERS!!! (I'll stop right there because I think you get the point).

Now the dark haired one...he's hott. Really. Sharp eyes, a nice face, tall, dark, and handsome. The type that girls fall for. I bit my lip to stop from opening my mouth and drooling all over his hotness. Seriously. Nice girls (or slightly spunky and intelligent ones) like me don't do stupid stuff like the gossip girls (who hem their already short skirts) do.

"Are you sure this is Chemistry I?" the blond asked. "Seriously, teme. You're really bad at instructions."

"Are you stupid or something?" the dark one said. "The sign outside said in big bold letters, 'Chemistry I'. It's common sense, like everybody has. Just take a seat, Naruto."

"Well, excuse me for not being normal," Naruto jeered, taking a seat two chairs away from my own. Which meant that the Sasuke...the delicious hott guy, was sitting next to me. TO ME! I nearly fainted I swear.

Kakashi had a pouty face on. Not that you really could tell, thanks to that stupid mask of his. He glared at the two boys with his one visible eye. "Don't you dare interrupt my lecture! Well, since you got lost, I'll leave you off with a warning. But don't interrupt my lecture!"

"Pfft," Naruto held himself back from laughing. I stared at his face, scrunched up and trying to keep control. Sasuke sighed and muttered something ("Here we go again...") and I held my breath.

"You're lecture on what? Porn?"

I slap my forehead and sigh. Why, dear God why did you send me here!? What did I ever do to deserve this hell? This is just about the dirtiest place I've ever been in. Then again, I can't really talk, because of what I said about Sasuke earlier. Crap. I'm a hypocrite. That's why God sent me here. SHIT SHIT SHIT!

"Yes. I love porn," Kakashi said. "Especially when it's written by Master Pervert, Jiraiya, who has cameras installed in the girls bathroom."

That's it. This place is mad. Private School wins. Too bad I can't get out.

The girls in the back of the class just giggled and pretended to cuss out whoever this Jiraiya is. I just rest my forehead in my sweaty palms and groan. This day couldn't get any worse.

"Hey...are you okay?" said a sexy voice. I look up and what do I find. My savior, and god, Sasuke.

"Ugh...I'm just sick of this guy...that's all."

"Hn," he grunted. A few seconds of silence, and then, "I agree."

Naruto leaned over Sasuke's desk and smiled at me. He looked really sweet. Not exactly my type, but a good trustworthy person in this land of perverts. I got me two saviors! Whooo!

"Hiya. You must be new here. Then again, we all are, seeing we just started High School. The name's Uzumaki Naruto! And you?" the blond asked, holding out his hand.

I hesitantly took it as a friendly gesture and shook his hand. "I'm Haruno Sakura." I turn to Sasuke, who was leaning back in his chair to give Naruto some leeway. "And you?"

"Get of my desk, dobe," Sasuke muttered. "Me? Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto smirked, his face a mask of mischievousness. "Well, looks like we got ourselves a new friend, Sasuke! Welcome to Konoha...where the unexpected happens!"

"Great...you sound just like the old fool up there now," said Sasuke.

Before we knew it, Kakashi was right in front of our newly made clique, a big smirk on his face. I swear, somebody pulled out his brain, messed it up, and stuffed it back in through his nose. His thoughts are seriously scrambled. Really.

"Oh, ho! What do we have here? A love triangle in the first day of school?" he said deviously.

My face turned red, and Naruto immediately blabbered about the fact that we just met, and Sasuke gave out his famous "Hn." Kakashi raised an eyebrow and smiled again.

"Well, that's good! It means that chemistry has started!"

Don't tell me...that by 'Chemistry Class' he meant...

OH MY GOD!!!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!

**

* * *

A/N - Dumb. Sorry for the shortness. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. I Hate You

**I really didn't think this was going to be that funny. Thanks a lot, you guys! I really appreciated a the reviews and all. And to reward, thee...another update!**

**I changed a few things, and I added Sasuke's point of view to the story. Keeps the romance more interesting. **

**Warnings - A little bit of Yaoi, and cursing and light sexual themes. Still rated T though. Like a PG-13 movie. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

****Two - Yup...I Hate You...Maybe****

* * *

**Did he just say...what I think he just said? 

Yup. I think he did.

WHAT KIND OF TWISTED SCHOOL IS THIS?!!! Apparently, Kakashi must've had brain damage, or something because Chemistry is SCIENCE! And as excited as it may be to learn about the Science of Seduction, I really didn't want to be taught by my new, somewhat attractive, mystery teacher who wears a mask and likes porn. Especially the porn part. Who knows what the freak this guy might do?

But then again...sitting next to the sexy delicious Uchiha Sasuke, the bad things, might be good things. Wait a minute...I was sent to high school to learn, not to lose my virginity. Again: SOMEBODY HELP ME!!

Like mentally screaming will get me anywhere. Can someone please tell me why the cops aren't being called? Oh yeah, guys the guys are idiots, and the girls are sluts. I think about half of them already lost their virginity. Aw sheesh. Stay cool, Sakura. You can so do this. This isn't the time for freaking out.

"And now, we are going to chose your Chemistry Partners for the year! Won't that be fun?" the madman teacher cheered, his usually drooping eye turning into an upside-down 'U.'

Okay, time to freak out now.

"WHAAAAAAAA?!" Naruto yelled, his blue eyes even huger than before. He jumped up and down in his seat and on the desk. "But there are more guys than girls in this class!..." and seeing the devious smirk on Kakashi-sensei's face, I knew his answer. And apparently, so did Naruto. So he CAN be serious!

Another boy in the back (Kiba, I think his name was, now that I recall) groaned and rested his forehead atop his palms, elbows on the desk. "So you're forcing yaoi on us. That's just great..."

"This will be troublesome. Just shoot me now," a dark haired boy (Shikamaru) said. He leaned over his desk and silently fell asleep. (But he was the type of guy that really wouldn't be noticed, so yeah.)

There were murmurs in the class amongst the kids (and Kakashi didn't even care. He just stood there, with the porn in his hand and the devious smile permanently plastered on his face. Not that you could tell, because he was wearing a mask. Remind me to put that on my to-do list. "Find out what's behind Kakashi mask.) Sasuke groaned beside me, and muttered something under his breath. ("I'm gonna kill him when I get home...sending me to this school...stupid brother...") and I sighed quietly. Naruto was having a hissy-fit, screaming and yelling, pointing fingers and telling off Sasuke (Uh-huh. Nobody tells of the sexiest man I've ever met!).

"So uh...Sasuke-kun," I say, trying to get a start on a decent relationship (before I start...well...ya know. Hey, I'm a good girl. I'll take it nice and slow. And no, I don't have a devious glint in my eyes.).

He turns his head quickly to me, anger and frustration (and...embarrassment?) in his eyes. "Shut up and don't talk to me, you're annoying like the rest of them."

OH NO, HE DIDN'T!

(Apparently he did.)

Okay, he's god-like and gorgeous. He's sexy and sophisticated, and easily the most attractive guy in this school, and probably in my life. AND HE'S A BIG JERK! Okay, I still like, him...a little...(okay, a lot) BUT REALLY!? JERK! JERK! BASTARD!!! That hurt. I mean, I'd know that he would act like that, considering all the sluts in the back are checking him out, but he really shouldn't judge a girl. Especially one that has a mean kick (I'm a black belt!). But my teenage girl brain couldn't think of a comeback to say to him that would make me sound classy and sophisticated, someone that a lowlife (a very HOT) lowlife could barely deserve, so I just sat there, my mouth hanging wide open, before I finally have the common sense to close it.

Fine then. I'll be Miss Nice Girl, for now. But mark my words, Uchiha Sasuke. I'll get you for that one single insult. I"LL GET YOU!

Bitchy time over. Seriously, who holds a grudge over I guy after you just met him and after ONE insult. It didn't even have a curse in it. I was just being stupid.

But I still hate him...even though he sexy and a god and...I really have to stop complimenting him, now, don't I.

Kakashi's porno voice slapped me out of my bitchy girl ranting (like I said. I'm a nice girl, but nice girls have to have bitchy sides, or else we'll get taken advantage of). He smiled to me, and handed me a hat full of folded up papers. "Haruno-san! You'll be the first to pick you husban...I mean...Chemistry Partner!" And he smiled in a way that made you think he was an idiot. Which I already thought he was, so yeah.

Now, as much as I hate Sasuke, I really wouldn't mind having him as a Chemistry Partner. He looks smart, and...well...in this class. Okay, I'm stupid. I don't want him as a partner. I don't want him as a partner. I don't, I don't, I don't...

And just when I convince myself that I don't, I open up the paper.

* * *

Karma hates me. I really haven't done bad things in my life...I never lie, except when necessary. I always keep my room clean, and I always do my home, pass my test, and take out the trash. It just hates me because I'm cute and I have pink hair. That's why.

But then again, I really couldn't convince myself back then. I got Uchiha Sasuke as my Chemistry Partner.

Let sparks fly!

* * *

The moment Chemistry was over and I stepped out into the hallway, I was immediately bombarded by the Sluts with a bunch of, "SWITCH WITH ME," and "Bitch! Don't you even think about stealing my future husband!" I just smile and wave curtly because that's what nice girls do.

Again, seriously. Who would want that guy as a husband? Who could put up with his attitude? And someone as good looking as he is...I think he's asexual. Really.

But karma still hates me.

When I opened the paper and read his name out loud, there were a bunch of groans and murmurs and yelling from the class. And Sasuke just rolled his eyes and turned away from me. Kakashi said it was fate.

And I think it was because when I checked my schedule and his...we were in the same classes...Aw that really sucks, you know?

Because I hate the guy...I think.

* * *

**(Uchiha Sasuke-What I Learned In Chemistry)**

**One** - **Most** High School Girls are sluts. I didn't say all. Sheesh.

**Two** - Uzumaki Naruto is clueless. Hinata's a nice girl, don't complain that you got her for a partner. And she's been crushing on you for years. So shut up.

**Three** - ...Me and Sakura were apparently fated to be together? Kakashi is on crack. Yup.

**Four** - My brother's an idiot for saying that this was one of the best schools around.

Why didn't he tell me about chemistry. I knew I should've taken biology instead. I knew it, but he said, "CHEMISTRY! You'll like it. I swear."

Which adds another thing to my list of **What I Learned in Chemistry.**

**Five **- Never trust your brother. For he's an idiot.

After etching those five things in my brain, I shut the locker door, math book in tow and walk down the hall, ignoring Naruto's complaints. He's my best friend, but DAMN he could be so annoying.

Yes, I'm a bastard, and Yes, I know I should change my bad ass attitude before I loose him as a friend. But I swear, I got a good reason for it all. (And all of you people are probably saying "Oh yeah. Can't wait to hear this one.") But thanks to this stupid author, I can't tell you until later.

That's shit, you know. Damn you, **Kunoichi Warrior**.

"Uh...where are you going, teme?" Naruto said, grabbing the back of my collar and pulling me. "The math class is this way."

"Whatever," I say, and I open the door and step in. Same pandemonium as the chemistry lab. Except the teacher was here, but the poor woman was hanging on the ceiling from a rope that was messily taped against the lights, and therefore couldn't teach. Something was seriously fucked up about this school.

"Uh...could someone get me down from here?" she asked, her eyes were darting across the room for someone with enough sense to get this class started.

Apparently, that someone wasn't me.

The door swung open, and there came in my Chemistry Partner. Haruno Sakura. And she was the someone. After a bit of struggle, she got the math teacher down and took her seat next to me, poised as a nice girl should be.

Okay...Sasuke...stop it. She's a nice girl, I'll grant her that, and she was pretty...in her own way. Not like those sluts, but a natural way. GODDAMMIT SASUKE! STOP IT!!! I swear, that Chemistry class poisoned my brain.

Or was it because I was feeling guilty about what I said to her? Maybe I should apologize.

And here I go again.

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!? I was in a bad ass mood about my brother, to suddenly admiring Haruno Sakura for her nice girl ways, to angsting against my self and saying I should apologize. Well, I should. After all, I said something bad to her. But I've done that to lots of girls before...why am I feeling touchy now.

Again, the blame leads to Kakashi, which leads to Chemistry, which leads to the school, which leads to my brother for making me go to the school. Damn my brother. Damn you Itachi! You're so freakin annoying!

I forgot one link. From Itachi, to me, for falling for it.

Aw, great.

* * *

Lunch: A High School Student's Favorite Subject. But that's too long, so Naruto just calls it lunch. Or more specifically: RAMEN TIME!

I really don't know why he's my best friend.

And there I saw Sakura, sitting by herself and working on her laptop. Next to her were two empty seats. I breath in deeply and Naruto seemed to have read my mind.

"You wanna apologize, don't cha?"

You know, Naruto's intuition scares me sometimes. He knows me better than anyone (apart from my brother, who actually tries to sneak a peak in my personal journal. Diary's to girly of a word). We've been best friends for a while, especially since his parents died. Even though we are polar opposites, we are still best friends.

When I didn't give a reply, or my usual 'hn" he took it as a yes and strolled over to Sakura's table. I followed.

She looked up and smiled, taking a sip out of her milk. She moved her books over to make room for our trays.

We ate in silence for a few minutes, before Naruto gently nudged my shoulder, telling me it's time to talk. I glare at him and he just winks.

"I'm getting thirsty, Too bad I have no money," Naruto said, standing up.

Sakura blinked and reached for her wallet inside her backpack (pink). I sigh. "I'll get it...though now you owe me a full fifty bucks." Naruto cheered, took the dollar that was waving in my hand and ran off.

She blinked and sighed. It looked like she did want to talk to me about something. Just as she opened her mouth I started first.

"You know what I said before...forget it. I was just...frustrated."

Sakura stared eyes wide with bewilderment. It took a few seconds to regain her composure and she smiled at me. "Yeah. I get it. But don't take chemistry to seriously, because I don't like you."

And Naruto returned with not one drink but three, and plopped them down. He looked at me, who had my eye brow cocked, and at Sakura who turned away with her mouth covered with her hands.

"Uh...What did I miss?"

* * *

**(Haruno Sakura - What I Learned in Chemistry)**

DID I JUST SAY THAT!

"...because I don't like you..."

There he is, apologizing, and I just say THAT out of all things. Great, now he hates me. I swear. I took several deep breaths and turn and face him. He had a wonderfully adorable confused look on his face. God, he was HOT. Okay, stop it!

"Hn," he grunted and just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his sandwich.

Oh great. He hates me.

And we're partners, in Chemistry. Not science chemistry, but the love chemistry.

This was going to be a long year.

---

**Horrible Chapter! I'm so sorry. I was just blanking out and I typed this out on a whim. Well, still. I hope you enjoy it. This is my first SasuSaku fic and I really wanted to get out the teenager thinking thing. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter. I really didn't think it was that funny, but I'm glad you like it.**

**hellopanda23, Lilly Tezshuta, seguha, sakura725, ninja99k, it'sher, loveless kunoichi, ihearttoast09, shatteredxmemories, being among them. Thank you all so much! I love you guys.**

-**Kunoichi Warrior**


	3. New Meetings and A Surprise

**Thank you once again for the delicious reviews. Now, before I make this longer than the fic, on with the show. **

**I don't own Naruto, but I do own the OCs that are Sakura's family. They never mentioned their mom or dad's name yet, nor does she have a younger brother, but who cares. I needed something more.**

**Chapter Three - New Meetings and A Surprise**

* * *

**(Haruno Sakura - Chemistry Class: My Morning)**

I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT TO HIM. I insulted him, called him a jerk (not to his face, of course, because what type of girl would say that to a guy that was a gorgeous as he was?) and then told him that I **DIDN'T **LIKE HIM! What the hell? There goes my relationship down the toilet.

And his reply? The all famous, "Hn."

Stupid parents, who just had to move here of all places. Stupid Naruto, for interrupting before I could give an explanation. Stupid Sasuke, for being so goddamn jerky and hot, and for making me fall in love, and other things teenage girls do when ever they see hot guys. And stupid me, for doing stupid things and blaming others, for their stupid deeds.

En fin, I'M STUPID!

Yup, that basically summarizes my first day in high school. Met the guy of my dreams, and he's my new chemistry partner, and I just made him hate me. ARGH.

And because of that, I couldn't sleep at all last night. When the alarm clock rang, I was in my angsty bitch mode, and so therefore, that lousy noisemaker that pisses everybody off just for doing the job that it was meant to do, was promptly smashed and the circuits and wires scattered across the floor beneath my bed-side table.

"Sakura, honey!" my mother's sweet voice was carried by the air downstairs, along with the aroma of strawberry pancakes and chocolate milk. Mmm...at least m mother knows how to cheer me up.

"So, how was your first day of school, dear?" My father asked, looking up from the newspaper that he always had with him. He was a computer programmer, but he enjoyed playing his hand on the stock-markets as well.

Well, since you met my parents, instead of ranting about my feelings of yesterday, which I'm sure you're all tired of, I'll tell you about my family instead.

My mother has pink hair. Again, not a birth defect. She's really pretty, pink locks running down her back and it was usually tied back messily with an old rubber band she happened to find. Her eyes are always sparkling with happiness; she was a housewife and never left home, and whenever my father and I come home, we knew we'd be greeted with a smile and a warm welcome, thanks to her. I love her, especially her cooking. God, it was the best ever! Sasuke probably isn't as delicious as her pancakes...did I just say that?

Father...now, he's a laugh. Cheesy jokes twenty-fore seven. Never shuts up, and somehow can always cheer you up, no matter what. He's stubborn, like me, but much wiser, thus understands things a lot better than I ever could. He's a cool dad, but you know how kids are. We never want parents to embarrass us.

As I was eating, my jack ass of a brother comes running in. He's about 12 years old and so freakin' annoying! He looks a lot like dad, smiling and all (but he has braces. Unlike me, who has perfect teeth) and he never shuts up. You'll see what I mean.

"So, how's your first day of high school, fat ass?" he jeered, talking his seat across the table from me.

I roll my eyes and turn back to my breakfast, the sweet scent of food flying up my nostrils. "Shut up, brat. I'm not interested in talking to lowlifes like you."

"Now, now," my mother said, setting another place mate for my little brother. "No fighting. It's morning. Sakura, eat up, or you're going to be late. Reyuro, don't play your DS at the table. I'll take that." She snatched up the little booger's Nintendo DS and set it aside on the counter top. "Now eat."

I'm so grateful for my mother! I love that woman.

My father laughed, eyes twinkling with their usual brightness. He sat up, neatly folding the newspaper and placing it on the chair which he had previously sat. "I'm off to work. Need a ride, Sakura?"

I shook my head. "No thanks. I can walk." Jumping out of my seat, I grabbed my bag and managed an appropriate look in the mirror. I nearly stepped out the door, when I felt my mother tap my shoulder.

"Your bento box. And could you walk your little brother to school? The middle school is right next to the high school," she handed me a bento, wrapped neatly. I took it and glared at Reyuro, who smiled deviously at me. A smile much like Kakashi-sensei's. Great. Hopefully my brother won't turn into a perverted idiot and teach love Chemistry Classes to his students in the future. I seriously imagine that thought, and shudder. Wow, that was one wacky and random image that I hope never to see in my life.

"Don't worry," my mother smiled assuringly. "Reyuro, if I hear that you're annoying your sister, then I'll keep that DS for good."

Reyuro pointed a chubby finger (not like mine at all, slender and beautiful fingers, I've got) at my mother. "Favoritism!" She just laughed and handed him his bento.

"Have fun today!"

"I will!" I called back, leading my little brother through the front gate.

* * *

And I had to deal with my little brother's comments all the way to school. Seriously, I love my mother, but c'mon. When it's your responsibility to lead your snide and evil little brother to school and have to listen to his rants when you have way more important things to do, like wonder what you're going to do with your future husband at Chemistry Class later that day, you'd hate your mother as well.

Then...something worse came along.

MY GOD! IT'S UCHIHA SASUKE! And another hot guy that looked like him.

I don't know if I could call him my knight in shining armor, or another bad omen, especially with my little brother around.

"Kakashi's like that," the older of the two said. "But you're just going to have to deal. It's high school, and you could pick a different subject later. So don't worry about it."

"It's not that, it's my partner," Sasuke whispered.

They were right in front of us, but they didn't seem to notice, despite my brother's rash comments. But they were talking about me! I know it! So I leaned in closer, straining my ears and trying to get a listen.

"What about her...or is it a guy?" the older one said. "God, I didn't know my brother is a bisexual bastard. Wow, that's new."

Okay, first of all...NO ONE CALLS MY MAN A BISEXUAL BASTARD! I don't care if this guy is damned sexy and has a nice behind (I could see, after all, I was behind them...crap. Kakashi's turning me into a pervert! Someone save me!) and all.

"No...it's just she's kinda..."

"I'm kinda what?" I say, ignoring Reyuro, who was keeping himself busy by examining and torturing a helpless bug on the ground. "Say, it Uchiha Sasuke."

Both men turn their heads around, and Sasuke had a completely surprised expression on his face. The older man sneered and turned to Sasuke, winking. "So this is your partner. She's cute. I didn't think you'd fall in love with these types."

"Shut it, Aniki," he breathed, eyes furious at his brother's comment.

Now I know why the guy could tease him and get away with it...and why he was damn sexy like Sasuke. He's Uchiha Itachi, owner of the family's large branches of companies that spread world wide. I know because my dad talks about them a lot, saying that they are so rich because of the stock market and stuff. "Should've bought more of their stocks before they got so huge," he'd always say, whenever the news report was on their ever growing company.

Still, I found it hard to believe. This guy wasn't much older than us, probably five to six years or so. And he's damn sexy! Not like Sasuke, who was that high school boy sexy, but the mature adult sexy. Too mature for me, but I still couldn't help but drool.

"Yeah, whatever Sasu-chan," Itachi said. "Well, I'm off. Call me if you need anything. The driver will be around the block after school." Sasuke's face turned completely red when his brother gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "No need to be stiff around your future girlfriend, Sasuke." He winked sexily at me and walked off.

Again, it took me a while to regain my composure. OMG! UCHIHA ITACHI WINKED AT ME! SEXILY! I'M THE LUCKIEST GIRL ALIVE! Luckily, Sasuke was in a daze as well. But my brother snapped us out of it. "You have a boyfriend?" he asked, bewildered. "This guy must be an idiot. No one else but an dumbass would want to be _your _boyfriend."

Thanks a lot, Reyuro. I hate that kid.

Sasuke, without hesitation, plucked the kid right off the ground with one hand. "Who are you talking about. She's just my Chemistry Partner, that's all. Now shut up and head off to middle school, like the good boy you should be, but apparently aren't." He put my booger of a brother down, who was obviously terrified of Sasuke's dark aura. "Shoo, pest."

And Reyuro scampered off.

I sigh with relief. "Thank you. I hate my brother, so annoying."

"That's one thing we have in common," Sasuke said.

I smile and we continue walking for a bit in silence. Naruto comes and joins us, ranting about the wonderful night he had of finally beating this certain video game and all. We finally come up to the steps of the school and walk inside.

"So, you're part of the family of the Uchiha Industries, eh?" I asked, pulling out my notebooks and stuff needed for Chemistry Class (first class for every day of every damn week. God, that's annoying).

"Yup. I don't exactly own it, but my brother's sensible enough to give me half of it when I'm old enough. Especially after my parents..." his voice trailed off until he was silent for a whole minute. I really didn't want to say anything about it. Once hearing the name Uchiha, I've already figured out what happened to the entire family, one by one. It's better really not to talk about it, especially seeing how sad he looked right after that.

Naruto bit his lip and sighed. He took his orange notebook and slammed it at the back of Sasuke's head. "Hey, teme. Look, it's Chemistry. Have fun with your future girlfriend."

Sasuke and I exchange glances. I smile and turn back to Naruto. "Hey, have fun with Hinata. I know she really likes you."

I could see Naruto's ears redden with embarrassment. It's cute in a way. "How...how did you know that?" And I smile. _He really is an oblivious idiot, isn't he? _I find it kinda cute. After all, Naruto and Hinata seem like a perfect couple; they both want to prove themselves. Well, they've got my vote, that's for sure. Maybe Kakashi was right about fate. And when I look at Sasuke, and the way he gives a small smile, I couldn't help but agree.

"Go for it," I say. Naruto just nodded and the three of us walk into the classroom.

It was utter chaos, and the teacher was late (what a surprise). Fangirls nearly bombarded me and Sasuke, yelling at me and cussing and stuff. Sasuke just told me to ignore them and we took our seats, silently waiting for Kakashi to come through those doors.

I stare up at him and those beautiful eyes. They looked like Itachi's, no wonder they were brothers. "Hey...what's your brother like?" I asked. "You know mine, now it's time to figure out yours."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair. "Well...he's sophisticated and smart, I'll give him that. He acts all business-like at work, so basically his a bastard if you disturb him, which I love to do. He'd claw your eyes out, but not mine. We...we're really close, especially after..." yet again his voice trailed off and cracked a little.

I stayed silent, debating on whether I should press him or leave him alone. It's obvious; Itachi has taken care of Sasuke ever since the 'Incident' and therefore, I shouldn't butt in their business. Really, what was I thinking? "Never mind...forget I asked," I said. "It's hard for you to talk about it. So...just don't worry." And I smile at him.

And he smiles back. I nearly drool over his gorgeousness. I'm in love, and I swear it! Seriously! That's one hunky and sexy smile.

"Thank you," he whispers. I could feel the fangirls eyes glaring...great. My second day, and they hate me.

But not Sasuke! Yay!

* * *

A white haired man walked into the room, books in hand. But his hair was _too_ white to be Kakashi's And too long. When he turned to face us, no mask, just a silly perverted grin when he saw all the girls in the class. I just raise my eyebrow.

"Hiya, guys and gals," he said. "The name's Jiraiya, and I'm the substitute. I hope you have fun in Chemistry."

Jiraiya...Jiraiya. Where'd I hear that name before.

I remember. I saw a peak at Kakashi-sensei's book. It was written by...JIRAIYA! Another freakin' pervert.

GODDAMNIT!

* * *

**I needed to make another update before I leave to school tomorrow. I really hate school. And because of that, I can't update for a while.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	4. Learning

**Thank you all again for the reviews. Turns out, school isn't getting so serious until after weekends, so you have me all week. Yay. Time to write more I guess.**

**Here goes.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Four - Learning**

I knew that perverted grin wasn't for nothing...or writing those horrible porno books. I really can't stand guys like him. Thinking they're all hot and all, when they are just old geezers. No girl would give a guy like that the time of day.

There was utter silence from the class. Kiba finally coughed because it was getting awkward. Ino, furious as hell, stood up, a frosty pink fingernail pointing at the perv. "WHAT THE HELL? WHERE'S KAKASHI-SENSEI, AND WHY'D HE SEND US A PERVERTED BASTARD TO BE THE SUBSTITUDE OF THIS CHEMISTRY CLASS!?"

Couldn't have put it better myself. I hate the girl, but she and I were a lot alike.

Jiraiya flicked a thumbs-up sign at Ino. "Girl, you have a pretty face! Wanna hang out?"

She shot him a disgusted look before settling down in her seat, mumbling every single curse word in the dictionary (and some that she made up). I sigh and stand up. "Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Aw...I like that," the old guy said, winking at me. A failed attempt to being seductive. How quaint. Ugh, I really hate this guy. "Yes, what is it, beautiful? You know, a girl like you, all you need is a bigger boobs, and all the guys will be falling for you!"

Did he just say it? Okay, I'm not the luckiest girl alive. I don't have those fantastic breast that you see in the magazines or everything. I'm an average looking girl...except for my hair. I'm thin, and I'm an average height for my age. I mean, if I put on a wig, I'd be invisible. So I'm not blessed with extra good looks, but that doesn't mean this dude has to rub it in that I'm flat chested! That's one insult us girls don't ever want to be called.

"Why you..." I mutter.

"Okay! Moving on to class! We're learning the female autonomy ! Won't that be fun!?" he giggled, pulling out a large poster...of a naked lady.

Several of the guys were on the floor, worshipping the goddamned man. Hinata fainted, and Ino and I were screaming bloody murder. MY GOD, THIS IS THE WEIRDEST SCHOOL EVER! Well, sure beat's private school in the surprise category. I mean, it's never quiet here, nor do I think it will be. I think I'm going to be sick. I liked Kakashi's classes better.

Then...my knight in shining armor, (Sasuke!) stood up his hand's shaking and head down. He pulled the Chemistry book with him, and walked to the front of the room, facing Jiraiya head on! "GO FOR IT, SASUKE-KUN!" the fangirls squealed from behind.

Yes, the fangirls. I've never really talked about them before, but they keep drooling over (my) Sasuke. But the worse thing is, they don't even treat him as a human being, but a boy toy, and I seriously hate them for it! If you ask me, Sasuke deserves much better than those sluts. They don't even follow the school dress code. The disgust me almost as much as Jiraiya, and that's saying something.

Anyway, Sasuke pulled the book and slammed the guy's head. "This is a Chemistry Lab. If you're going to teach something like that, head to Biology. And if you don't, I'll call the authorities and lock you up for sexual harassment." He said that all in one breath, but his face was completely red and his hair was covering his eyes. He looked a lot younger that way, and he definitely was cute! AWWW!!!

Jiraiya blinked at him, and gingerly finger the quickly reddening splotch of skin where the large text book hit him. He smirked at Sasuke's embarrassed expression, and I could tell, there was something sly about the guy. He was old, but quick with the times, I'll give him that. And Inner-Me only had one thought:

OOHHH! SASUKE'S GONNA GET IT!

* * *

**(Uchiha Sasuke - What I Learned in Chemistry)**

Okay...something's not right. I could tell by that jeer on his face. And my face just got more red, which was not good considering I have a complexion like snow. And I hate that. My brother has perfect skin (won't shut up about it. I think he's gay) and I...well...wasn't so blessed. Plus, I can be a klutz sometimes...but that was when I was younger. Still have bruises from slamming into random things. Damn.

"Well...you're face is all red. How cute," Jiraiya said, his smile turning completely more perverted, like Naruto's whenever he catches a glimpse of Tsunade (that woman freaks me out! I swear...). In fact, he somewhat reminded me of the blond. I turned to look for him, and I see him with that poster, drooling and everything. He's the most weirdest person I've ever met...why was I his best friend again?

I turn back to Jiraiya, and he looked constipated. Or like he was trying to stop himself from laughing. "You know...you look like a girl. Are you?"

Oh, that's it. Bad boy attitude is back on.

"WHY YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD!!!!!" I screamed, getting ready slam the guy down with every single move that my brother taught me. He was so lucky, though, because at that moment, Kakashi walked into the room, coffee in hand.

He looked down at me and Jiraiya, smiling. "Oh hiya, Jiraiya. What are you doing here? My...Sasuke's strong, isn't he?"

"Yeah...no wonder Orochimaru took an interest in him," the old hag said, grabbing my arm and flipping me right toward the wall. I managed to catch my balance and land perfectly against the wall.

"Well, you'd best be leaving...why are you here anyway?"

"**WHAT!?**" Sakura yelled. "You mean he isn't our substitute?"

"...Nope," Jiraiya said, a cocky and goofy grin in his face. He flashed me a thumbs up and the girls a (seemly seductive to him...but definitely not to the girls) wink and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I groaned and walked back to my seat. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and placed his coffee on the table. "Interesting...well, enough of that. Time to move onto Chemistry!" He smiled mischievously.

I wonder...what's wrong with adults in this world anyway? I think they are all on crack. Especially weather men in Konoha. They are always wrong. Count on it. Said it was sunny today...but guess what? It started to rain...heavily. And thing about us Konoha people...we don't bother in bringing umbrellas. Great. Yet another thing to add to my: **LIST OF HORRORS. **

I _hate _my brother.

* * *

**(Haruno Sakura - What I Learned in Chemistry)**

Okay...that was completely odd...but then again, everything in this school was. I watched Sasuke sit next to me, head down against the table. He was cute, in that boyish kinda way, but he was young. He's still delicious to me! Did I just think that...gotta stop this Sakura. Gotta stop.

"Hey...are you okay?" I ask, tapping the irresponsive boy...who remained irresponsive except for the traditional, "Hn."

Kakashi slapped the desk and hit several bells for attention. Finally the class looked up and Kakashi was holding up several sheets. "You see, in order to win a somebody's heart, you gotta get to know that person. So, I have this questionnaire, which you will use. Ask your partner every question and record the answer."

When we got the sheet I tapped Sasuke shoulder and looked at him. God, he's hott, but I've said that already thousands of times before. "Let's get started."

"Hn," was his reply.

---

Simple really. These questions were simple, and we were almost done with it (probably one sheet left). From what I learned, I summed it up in my note book:

**Name: **Uchiha Sasuke

**Age: **15 (Born July 23)

**Grade: **Freshmen Year, KonohaGakure Academy, Honor Student

**Favorite Color: **Blue

**Hobbies:**

Now that came as a surprise. He was blushing when I asked him this. Really, his face was completely red. I found it cute, but I dare not say anything. He looked pissed when I giggled like a giddy school girl...which I am. So hey! I'm clear.

Anyway...

**Hobbies: **Stargazing, reading, writing, basketball, soccer, football, and painting.

Yup. He paints. Wow! Anything that has to do with art...I suck at. "So what do you usually paint?" I asked him.

"...Well...whatever's on my mind, I guess," he whispered, his voice almost in audible. It was nice, seeing him like this. Looks like he isn't a cold hearted bastard after all. I wrote that next to his name:

**Name: **Uchiha Sasuke (who isn't a cold hearted bastard).

He glared at me. "Just continue."

"Right!" I exclaim.

**Favorite Food: **Tomatoes

**Least Favorite Food: **Ramen (wait till Naruto hears this)

**Favorite Song: **I like a lot of music. I guess it's hard for me to pick.

**Favorite Band: **Repeat of what I said above

**Favorite Subject: **English and Art

**Favorite Teacher: **...Kurenai-sensei. (Aww!)

"Shut up, Sakura. She teaches English," Sasuke muttered, again that cute blush spreading across his cheeks. I find it so funny, but I won't say anything...especially when his turn to ask me is coming up.

**Favorite Book: **Art of War

**Favorite TV Show: **I don't really watch TV (Okay...something is seriously wrong with you Sasuke!)

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Something is wrong with you, Sakura. Just stop it with the comments!" He stared at the sheet. "How much more left? Where are you right now?"

"I'm almost done...Just a couple more!" I announce happily.

**Best Friend: **Uzumaki Naruto

**Favorite Girl/Boy: **...Haruno Sakura.

I totally gasp at that. He said my name. I'm dreaming! Nobody pinch me! He said MY name for favorite Girl! I'm in love! He's in love! I knew it! Kakashi was so right...for once...okay Sakura. How many times do you have to do this! Stop it!

"Uh...Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Are you done?"

I jolt back out of my dream stance. "Uh...right. Let's continue."

**Family: **...Uchiha Itachi, my brother...and...

He stayed quiet, biting hard on his lip (those really desirable lips) until they started to bleed.

"Uh...just leave it at that..." he managed to stutter, looking away. From behind him, I could see Naruto, a worried expression on his face. He shook his head, giving me a look that said, "Don't press him for an answer." I sigh. What's wrong? Well, no time for that.

"Okay...um...one more question," I say, trying to lighten up the mood. He just grunts and nods.

**Worse Fear: **Loosing everybody again

_Again?_ I decide not to push it any further. Because from this questionnaire, Kakashi was right. I got to learn more about my partner. He's strong, good looking, all around talented, but sensitive sometimes, and when he gets like that, he tends to be shy. I smile and hand the sheet to him.

"Alright, my turn," I say.

He nods and takes the sheet from my hands.

* * *

**(Uchiha Sasuke - What I Learned in Chemistry)**

Thank God, I avoided to give to much information. The author would kill me if I did. And then a bunch of fangirls will be after her in blood. So HA!

Enough of that, I'd better get ready to start asking Sakura questions.

**Name: **Haruno Sakura (because of her pink hair)

**Age: **16 (March 28)

I look at her, my eye brow cocked. "You're older than me? By three months or so right?" That's odd. Looking at me and her, I'd look a lot older.

"Yup," she smiled. "So ha, I'm the boss here."

I roll my eyes and continue on with the questions.

**Grade: **Freshmen Year, KonohaGakure Academy, Honor Student

**Favorite Color: **Pink and Red

"It says favorite COLOR! Not favorite colors," I pointed out, smirking.

She sticks her tongue at me, and I laugh a little. Blinking, she points a finger at me. "You can laugh? Mr. Cold Hearted Bastard can laugh? That's a shock!"

I roll my eyes and pointed to the comment she made earlier. "See, I'm not Mr. cold Hearted Bastard, so stop calling me that already."

"Yeah, yeah," she smiles.

**Hobbies: **Dancing, Singing, Blogging, Writing, and Annoying Sasuke! Duh

"Oh sure, that's nice."

Again, she stuck her tongue at me and I just roll my eyes. This has been getting a lot more natural between us lately...I guess Kakashi was right.

**Favorite Food: **Junk Food, and Chocolate. A Girl's Second Best Friend!

"What's the first?" I ask.

"Guys like you," was her reply.

There's heat in my cheeks...or is that me? Damn my skin and it's whiteness. Why can't I be more tan, like Naruto? Damn! ...What's wrong with me? ARGHH!!!!!!!!!!

**Least Favorite Food: **Vegetables. No Duh

**Favorite Song: **Chemicals React - Aly and AJ

**Favorite Band: **Jeez, this is a toughie. I dunno.

**Favorite Subject: **Chemistry

Now that's odd. Chemistry. "Why?"

"Because that's how I met you?"

Did I mention I was already red like a tomato? No girl has ever spoken to me like that. Like I was a human being. It feels nice. Crap, Sasuke. BE A LITTLE BIT OF A COLD HEARTED BASTARD! WILL YA!?

**Favorite Teacher: **Kakashi-sensei?

Dare I ask why? "Because he's hott," was her reply.

Damn...was I jealous. I definitely felt a little something there. Frowning, I stare at her answer, hoping that in front of my eyes, it'll change. She catches that, glares and then smiles.

"Don't worry Sasuke. You're my one and only."

Is there a shade of red that was redder than a tomato? If so, that's what I look like now.

**Favorite Book: **Speak, Laura Anderson. God, I love that book!

**Favorite TV Show: **I prefer taking walks then watching television.

Another thing we have in common.

**Best Friend: **Yamanaka Ino/Uchiha Sasuke

More red. Aw crap.

**Favorite Girl/Boy: **Uchiha Sasuke! Duh.

"What's wrong? Are you sick or something?" she asks.

I shook my head. "W-we're almost done, so just finish it up!"

"Whatever, Hinata," Sakura says.

Somewhere behind us, Hinata looked up from her book, eyes scanning the room for whoever had said her name.

**Family: **Haruno Kyoko, and Isamu, mother and father. Haruno Reyuro, booger of a brother.

She has an annoying brother. Join the club.

**Worst Fear: **Loosing my new friends.

"Are you two done yet? You're the last ones," Kakashi said, tapping his foot impatiently. Sakura cleaned up the sheet and handed it too him. I helped her pack up her books and stuff.

"So did you learn a lot about each other?" he said deviously.

"Yup," we both say in unison, before leaving the classroom. _I learned that Haruno Sakura is definitely someone I don't want to forget. Just like Naruto..._

* * *

**Aww...Look at that. More bonding. Well, I hope you enjoyed this! I certainly had fun writing it. Next Chapter Soon! (Hopefully)**


	5. In Love

**Yay! Thank you again for the reviews. Unfortunately, I'll be even more busy, so there might not be an update for a long time...might. **

**So in the mean time, I'll give you another.**

**---**

**Chapter Five - In Love**

**

* * *

****(Uchiha Sasuke - What I Learned in Chemistry)**

"So...you like her?"

"No!"

"You...hate her?"

"No!"

"So you do like her!"

"NO! Now stop that!"

Itachi smirked and casually raised the glass to his lips. I grunted and mumbled and did other things teenage boys do when they rant and when they are completely annoyed by their older brothers who won't shut up about the girl they have a crush on.

NO! STOP THINKING THAT! I don't have a crush on Haruno Sakura. She's a sweet girl, and would definitely make a great girlfriend, but she's my _friend! _She's the only girl in school that hasn't been all fangirly on me...and I don't want to ruin that. Like Naruto...she just means a lot to me. Aw crap...what am I going to do?

"Well, just admit your feelings. That's what you should do," Itachi said. "I'm sure she likes you just the way you are."

I swear...that guy reads minds. Maybe that's why I'm so pissed at him. He understands me and reads me like a book. And he gives great advice when it comes to girls. Note to all the guys out there: **NEVER GO TO YOUR PARENTS FOR GIRL ADVICE! **Not that I really could though...

Back to a lighter note: Itachi had refilled his wine glass and settled down into the cozy new leather couch that sat facing the veranda. I was sitting on the plush carpet (it was really hard to walk on) staring out the window at the sky. Below was the ocean, the waves crashing against the beach-side mansion. How my brother could afford this place, I have no idea. He really needed to start teaching me how to run the business if I was ever going to get my half of it.

"Yeah...I know...but how am I supposed to do that?"

"What do you really feel about her?" asked Itachi, sitting down next to me.

I blink and sigh. "Why are you being so serious about this? I thought you wouldn't care..."

Itachi shrugged. "It's not everyday my brother proves that he's not a homosexual."

"Fuck you."

"Ha ha, just answer the question."

We stay quiet for about a minute or so. What should I say? What am I supposed to do? I don't have a crush on her...she's my friend, and I hope we stay that way. Is it true that there is something more? ...If so...what am I supposed to do. I glance at my brother, who was leaning his slender frame against the window. Itachi was so perfect. He was my role model. Smart, talented, athletic, he looked like an anime bishie. But he was stressed with work and everything...and having to raise me on his own. Sakura would like men like that, not some silly boyish crybaby like me. So...no...I don't like her.

I think.

"Look...Sasuke," Itachi said, turning to me. "Just calm down. Talk to her. Tell her how you feel. And if things don't work out, ask her if you can still be friends. That's all there is to it."

He get's no response. Not even my little, "Hn."

He sighs and walks over to me, poking my forehead with two finger's gently. "I have to go work now, okay? Go to sleep. Sort it out in the morning." And when he was out the door, he turned to me, smiled and said, "Things like this have a way of working out. You're older brother promises you this." And he left.

I look at my bare feet, my fingers tapping the carpet, a single question spinning in my mind. _What am I supposed to do?_

* * *

**(Haruno Sakura - What I Learned in Chemistry Class)**

Sasuke was tired the next morning. Lucky for us, we didn't have Chemistry Class (Kakashi was out with a cold). I walk beside him, shivering at the cool summer breeze that swarmed past. It wasn't summer, though. It was fall, but since Konoha was near a beach, it was still warm. For now anyways. Sometimes, this city get's fierce blizzards. But no, it wouldn't matter; they'd force you to go to school anyway. Even if it was the end of the world, you'd still have school.

I think private schools are winning.

But then again, private schools don't have hot guys like Uchiha Sasuke walking around the halls. Private schools don't let hot guys be your partner in classes of the Art of Seduction. Heck, private schools don't have classes like that. So I guess I like private school after all.

History class was boring. Sasagura-sensei just kept droning on and on about the Spartans and the Trojan Horse, and other things that really didn't matter in modern life. And when I get bored, I do things subconsciously. I mostly doodle random things. And when the bell rang, my hand cramped and I looked at my note book to see what I had scribbled.

Hearts...and Sasuke's last name with my first. CRAP! I quickly shut the notebook, shoving it into my bag and scooted out the door. My heart was thumping like crazy. I've said it before; I must NOT do stuff like that ever again. Sasuke was hot, but more than that. He was a sweet, kind person, who was protective over his friends. And we were just FRIENDS. Nothing else.

_But I scribbled 'Uchiha Sakura' all over my note book. WITH HEARTS! _

That still doesn't mean I have a crush on him.

_You looked up photos of him in the internet...and boy...there were some hot ones! You've even got them in your room, you freakin' porno! _

Nope...not crushing.

_You kept exclaiming in this story how hot he was, and how he was your man!_

Dammit...okay. I'm in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

Now, what am I supposed to do?

* * *

**(Uchiha Sasuke - What I Learned in Chemistry)**

The school was completely decorated with Halloween decorations. Orange and Black, Orange and Black...man, Naruto must be having a blast. Banners everywhere advertised the Halloween dance, and the gym was closed of in preparation of it. In the meantime, I was in the gym, hanging up a huge banner above the large stage. The ladder was slightly wobbly, so I had Naruto hold it while I was up there, fumbling with glue and paper. Since I was way up there, I could hear most of the conversation down below. Girls were squealing on who they should bring to the dance (remind me to say no to them) and Naruto was asking Hinata while holding the ladder.

"Hey...Hinata-chan?" the dobe said, face completely red...like mine two days ago during the questionnaire thingy. I felt my cheeks go red just thinking about it. Aw geez...I've really changed.

The Hyuuga girl looked back at him, blushing slightly as well. She was actually pretty cute, but a bit to shy for my tastes. I smile, looking down at both of them. They were good together. Kakashi was so right...but I say that every time, don't I? "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Would you...go to the dance?" he said, close to being inaudible.

When I saw her hug him tightly, I knew he had said yes. But I also knew that he let go of the ladder. Or at least I realized it now. Back then, I wasn't so smart, or lucky. So I had continued hanging up the banner, and suddenly the ladder took a dip. It actually took me five seconds to notice I was free falling. Geez...I have to stop playing video games. It's so unhealthy.

Anyways, I clung onto the banner for dear life..."Okay...A little help here!" I yelped. There was a loud _riiiip! _Great...I think I know where that came from. Five seconds later, I was free falling. And my life was flashing before my eyes...which wasn't really long, considering I only lived fifteen years. But still. What was I supposed to do? Ah yes. That. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

CRASH.

* * *

White...everything was white. And there was an angel looming above me, her eyes as pretty as emeralds. I could feel the heat rising to my (dead) cheeks. I blinked, once, twice, and but my head still hurt and it was hard for my eyes to maintain focus. I tried speaking but my traitorous mouth just muttered some random and incomprehensible things that even a drunk man wouldn't understand.

Finally I could say something. "Am I dead?"

Suddenly, the angel was pushed away replaced by the furious and worried face off...

My brother. And Sakura.

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!**" he screamed, shaking my shoulders until it came to him that I was an injured person. Injured people don't need to be shaken after experiencing a life threatening situation and waking up in the nurses office. Aw crap...my head hurt real bad, and there was this giant bruise on my right arm. I think it was in a sling, but you're not so smart when you just wake up.

"I...I think I fell," I said, a little to cheerful for the occasion.

"NO DUH YOU DID!" Itachi screamed. He slumped back into a chair next to the bed, rubbing his temples. He bit on his lip and sighed. "You're so lucky that Naruto and Sakura caught you in time...or more like you crashed into them."

_I...crashed into them. Sakura. I fell on top of her._

Crap.

* * *

**(Haruno Sakura - What I Learned in Chemistry)**

Sasuke was alright, thank god. Stupid Naruto. Thanks a lot. You injured him. I tap Itachi on the shoulder, telling him it's okay and he should get back to work. He nods and thanks me, then kisses his little brother's forehead, whispers, "Take care," and then leaves. I love that brotherly relationship they have with each other. They are quite close, just like Sasuke said before.

"Hey...are you okay?"

"Hn."

I smirk and poke his arm gently. "It got bruised and the shoulder disconnected only slightly. By impact, it slid right back in. Nasty, huh?" I could tell his answer was a "Yeah," when he made an odd face. I laughed and smiled at him. "You should be okay after a little rest."

He still looked a bit troubled. Sasuke's face was red and he looked toward the window. I blinked. He looked so hot, the way the sun rested against his pale face and the way his blinked, those beautiful eyelashes that any girl would have been jealous of, and his hands were fumbling with the sheets. I was so intent staring at him that it took me a while to notice that he was speaking.

"Looking outside...it helps me relax a little," he said, turning to face me. He smiled. "I want to ask you something..."

"What is it?" I ask, leaning forward in my seat. He looked at his hands, the door, and the window, but not me. Something was up. I could tell. It either meant he was shy, or he wasn't sure what to say.

"Sakura...will you...um...uh..." he stuttered a little, looking to the left, the right, and down at his hands, but not up at my face.

Again, something wrong.

"C'mon, speak up," I say, standing up and shaking his shoulders. His face was like, tomato red. I found it funny, so I started to giggle. And then chuckle, and then laugh. I was laughing so hard at him, and his face just turned even more red so I started laughing some more. He threw a pillow at me.

"Stop it!" he said.

"Yeah, yeah...just say it already."

Sasuke opened his mouth, and then Naruto burst into the room. "TEME! ARE YOU OKAY!? Oh my god, I didn't mean do to that! I swear! I totally forgot that you were up there, really high and then you could fall and kill yourself and that it will really hurt! Oh my god!"

Sasuke winced a little at the pain and looked away. "Thanks, Naruto. It's okay. I just need some rest. You and Sakura caught me after all." He looked at me and then looked away, throwing his legs to the side of the bed. "I'll be heading home, okay?"

I stand up, and help him. "Can I come with you?"

His face turned red again and he looked away. "No...I'm just gonna call my brother, that's all. See you guys later." He quickly shuffled out the door, hands in pockets and shoulders hunched.

I smirk. Cute.

I'm a girl. A smart one too. Don't think that I didn't catch the hints.

Uchiha Sasuke's in Love.

* * *

**Yes. Retarded, but this might be the last update in a long time. Either way, I hope you enjoy and I'll try writing to you guys soon!**

**Kunoichi Warrior**


	6. Target Practice

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I'm glad that you like the series. I really didn't know what to write, but I was inspired by many of your writings. Thank you, again.**

**Chapter Six - Target Practice**

* * *

**(Haruno Sakura - What I Learned In Chemistry)**

Hm...In love. Totally. He was blushing mad, staying more quiet than usual and a lot more jumpy. I felt a little jealous. I wonder...who was he in love with?

Yeah, when I said that I could read the signs, I didn't mean that I knew who he liked. Hence me feeling jealous, because _I _love him. But being the good friend I should be, I should help him find that crappy, boy-stealing, bitch who he likes. Time for the inner battle with myself...great.

_Girl, snatch him before that other bitch does!_

Nope...shouldn't do that. He'll hate me forever, and I don't want to lose our friendship over that! Scanning the room, I looked for any potential girlfriends. That Karin girl could be it. She has wide hips, and I think that makes her look fat, but it gives her nice curves. She has nice hair, and eyes...and I hate her. Because she could be Sasuke's crush. And I hate Ino, because she could be Sasuke's crush, and I hate every girl in the class, because they could be Sasuke's crush. MY Sasuke's crush.

I really need to stop being so possessive. I need to just calm down...breathe Sakura.

_You know...why don't you ask him in person?_

...Okay. Maybe I should try that. But did you, my inner self, ever realize that he could get totally pissed by that?

_Nope. I didn't._

Told ya.

_That's the only thing you have! Go talk. NOW!_

Geez, my inner self is bossy. Then again, I am too. Guess we are the same person.

Sasuke sat next to me in Library, hunched over his History text book and scribbling notes. Long fingers tapped the mahogany table, wrapped around a nice blue pen. I should get studying as well for this Chapter Test that Asuma-sensei assigned for us, but I can't because I can't stop staring at him! But I could tell studying was the farthest thing from Sasuke's mind. His cheeks had a slight red to them, eyes were scanning the book and around the room, and his lips were slightly apart, breathing calming, and then quickly, and then slowly again. He either was hyperventilating, or was trying to maintain a stoic manner, like any boy would do when they are thinking of their crush.

Man...he's got it bad. Almost as much as me. Which only makes me hate this girl more.

But I have to be his friend...and therefore, I should be nice and help him. Crap. I hate being Miss Nice Girl now. Public school has really changed me. I hate bitches, but now I'm thinking like one. Or is it just hormones? I think it's the last one.

Aw...I hate my life.

Might as well ask. What have I got to lose? _Except for my man and my new best friend..._I repeat: **I HATE MY LIFE! **"So, uh...Sasuke?" I ask, tapping his shoulder. He jolts right up, knocking his books, pencils and drink off the desk. The strawberry banana smoothie spills all over the carpet and his text book.

"HUH?!" he says, looking at the mess he created. I slap my forehead. Did I say that he got it bad? I mean _**real **_bad. There's no way that normal Sasuke would do something as stupid as that. He's acting like Naruto, for Pete's sake!

"UCHIHA!" the librarian said. For a quiet job, she sure is loud. Sasuke makes another clumsy move, like standing up and accidentally flipping over the table. I find it funny and start giggling. His face turns all red again. And the pissed off librarian grabbed the poor blushing boy by the ear. "What are you going to do with the damage?"

He timidly pulls out a check and hands it to her. He picks up his bag and shuffles out of the library. I laugh and laugh and laugh. Then, my stupid girl brain finally kicks in and tells me to go after him.

* * *

"Are you okay?" I ask.

Sasuke was banging his awfully cute head against his locker over and over, saying, "I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot," over and over. I manage to stifle a laugh and tap him in the shoulder, stepping back before he does anything stupid. And stupid he does, because it five seconds later and his locker door is ripped off the hinges.

"Aw...I did it again!" he exclaims dropping the door and pulling out his math text book.

I giggle and smile. "What's wrong? In love or something!?"

He blinks at me and his face is even redder than before. He sighs and leans against the wall, fiddling with his hands. "...You could say that," he managed to stutter.

I knew it! I KNEW IT! Now...whoever that girl is, she's going too...

_What ever happened to letting him have the girl? Aren't you supposed to be his friend?_

Damn...almost forgot that. I sigh and look straight at him. Who ever get's him as a boyfriend is extremely lucky. I just hoped that someone was me, but I guess karma does hate me after all. "Sasuke...who do you like?"

"I...I can't say!" he yelps desperately and almost too quickly. Then, before I knew it, he runs right pass me and dashes down the hall to the boy's bathroom, the one place I can't follow him to, although I would love to. Crap, those Chemistry Classes definitely poisoned me. I'm become a pervert. Damn.

* * *

**(Uchiha Sasuke - What I Learned In Chemistry)**

I'm red like a tomato. And as much as I love tomatoes, I certainly don't want to look like one.

Yet, there I am, staring at myself at the mirror, almost out of breath and all sweaty...even though it's actually quite cold outside. I undo the first two buttons on my shirt and sigh, taking deep breaths to calm myself done. I'm staring at tomato guy in the mirror...or is that me. Yup, it's me...me in love, that is.

I could've told her, right there, but I couldn't. I'm such a wimp. _She probably doesn't like me, or we should just stay friends. _Just friends. That idea struck me as odd, considering I've never met a girl who just wants to be friends with me. Most girls only want one thing from me...and that's...well...you know. But Sakura's different. And I want her to be my friend...maybe I should tell her how I feel. If she's really my friend, she'll understand.

Yeah! What's the worse thing that could happen? We break up and she hates me and never wants to speak to me ever again.

WHAT SHOULD I DO!?

I'm doomed. Karma hates me. That's it.

Splashing the cold water against my face helps me cool down a little and I walk out of the bathroom, breathing deeply. The janitor managed to have fixed my locker by the time I got back and I grab my Chemistry book and head for class 1-D. Sakura stands at the door, waiting, and I feel my breath catch in my throat. Not again...

"Hey," I managed to whisper, reaching for the door knob and opening it slightly. Chaos was what greeted me and my partner as we walked to our seats. Naruto and Hinata hit it off fine, but he glanced at me worriedly. There are only two people in the world that could read my mind: My brother and Naruto. The know me so well, it scares me. Well, there was a third, but I don't want to talk about that.

Great, I just thought of it. More mental stress. I groan and rest my head against the table. I could feel Sakura's gaze on me and my face turned red yet again. STOP IT SASUKE! GOD DAMN IT STOP!!!!

No amount of metal therapy and screaming could ever help me now.

I'll admit...I have changed. A lot. Thanks to Haruno Sakura. Whether it's for better or worse, I don't know. She just...fascinates me. Okay, that really did sound wrong, but I couldn't think of a better word. She just makes me feel...happy. Now that..._that _was corny.

GAH!? I'm now confused.

The only thing I'm sure of is that Sakura's my _friend. _And I'm not sure if she wants us to be anything more. If I'm wrong...hit me.

**OUCH! Not all at once! **

**

* * *

****(Haruno Sakura - What I Learned in Chemistry)**

Sasuke looked really deep in thought when he walked over to the door of the Chemistry lab. Actually, he walked into the door. I tried not to laugh, but seriously! It's so funny! I never really thought he could be so serious about something as simple as admitting your feelings.

Okay, so it isn't simple, because I happen to be crushing on him at the same time. And I really have no idea what to do. He's so...odd. I guess that I should help him get this girl. Maybe that way, he'll snap out of that gaze. THEN: I shall somehow cause them to break up so that he'll come back crying to me and we get together, and have kids!

That was EXTREME paranoia. I can't believe I just said that...well...thought. _Stupid, stupid Sakura! You're supposed to be his friend!_

Who ever that girl is, she's damn lucky! Why can't Sasuke pick me? I don't see any other girl who could ever gain his attention!

But as I walk with him through the door and scan the classroom, I see a lot more people that could gain his attention. There are some pretty girls, and although I could see that he despises the stupid fan girls, they are attractive. You never know, especially with the teenage hormones.

And plus...he could be gay.

Which I hope not!

We sit in our usual seats and wait for Kakashi to come by...and that's a really long wait. I look at Sasuke and sigh. "Hey...Sasuke?" _that's it girl...just ask him!_

"Do you have a crush on anybody?"

He jolts up in his seat and sits up straight, hands fumbling on the desk. Sasuke had his head down and his cheeks were flushed red. A definite yes!

"...How did you know?"

Well, duh! You've been acting weird and doing things that Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't usually do! Obviously, you've been crushing on somebody! You must be an idiot to make it that obvious!

Well, actually, I don't say that. That would be really harsh.

What I really say is, "Um...you've just been acting strange, that's all." I look straight into his eyes, and then he turns away.

"Sasuke...just tell me."

* * *

**(Uchiha Sasuke - What I Learned in Chemistry)**

And when she said that...I nearly burst into tears. AW GEEZ! What's a guy supposed to do? Anything, I pray, anything, except for me or her getting killed, anything! Just any distraction whatsoever.

But, as I have said before, karma hates me. Because there was none.

And I was stuck, having to explain my feelings to her...the object of my affection. Haruno Sakura, my best friend...someone I don't want to lose by overwhelming her with this!

I'm DOOMED! I repeat, DOOMED!

And I know you guys are getting bored looking at my thoughts and everything, but I really don't know what to say.

Might as well...go for it.

"Sakura...um...there is this girl I have a crush on."

She looked relieved. Maybe she thought I was gay...great. That really ruins my chances now, you know!

"...who?" she says.

And there's where my mind goes blank. I open my mouth and nothing comes out. I really feel stupid, especially because I don't usually do stupid things like that. And now I'm doing them...because of her. I really got it bad.

Here goes. "Y...you."

And she stares at me, her eyes huge and her jaw wide open. She stands up, picks up her texts books and leaves quickly.

I blew it, didn't I?

Great. Girls are much harder to hit than target practice.

* * *

**Aww...poor Sasuke. Well, you find out some more next chapter. Reviews are well appreciated, they are the fuel for writers to keep moving.**


	7. Changes

**Yippee! Thank you so much for the reviews. That definitely was enough to fuel me and make me write another chapter. Thank you guys so much.**

**Well, here ya go. **

**Chapter Seven - Changes**

* * *

**(Uchiha Sasuke - What I Learned in Chemistry)**

She...walked...out. She walked out. SHE WALKED OUT ON ME!!! GAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That's the only thing I could think of right now. I knew it! She has no interest in me, and yet I have to go and ask her, and now, I just lost my coolest new friend! Can somebody please tell me what I did wrong?

I sat there, my mouth wide open, staring at the door waiting for her to come back into the classroom. But of course, nothing. It finally occurs to me to shut my trap before anything stupid happens, and then I look at the empty seat next to me.

Sakura...where are you and what do you really think of me.

My answer: She hates me.

Hit me if I'm wrong.

* * *

**(Haruno Sakura - What I Learned in Chemistry)**

He said it. He really did. I lean against the door of the Chemistry lab and took a deep breath. Great. I just walked out on him. What am I supposed to do now? After taking several deep breaths, I decide on going back and explaining why I can't say yes.

Yup, you heard right. I can't say yes to him. I love him more than anything, but I can't say yes. And I have a perfectly good explanation for it, but I can't tell you now, or it'll ruin the story.

Hand on the door knob, I turn it slowly and take my seat next to him. We stay silent for awhile, and I could feel his gaze on me, those beautiful eyes causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up on end. I sigh and turn to him, trying my best not to cry, but I could tell he was doing the same. We were both upset...and what I am about to say next isn't going to help matters at all.

"Sasuke...I can't," I whisper, choking on the words. The tears were already falling, making small damp spots on my black school skirt. "I just can't." I wince and look away, steeling my self for his question.

"...why?" He asks, lifting my chin so I could meet his face. His eyes were full of concern, and sadness, but not a single spark of anger. He cares...he cares about me. And no matter what...he cherishes our friendship. Just by that, I could see...that I could tell him anything.

And that only makes it worse. Because it's going to break his heart.

"I can't...I'm moving to the United States in two weeks..."

His reaction: He puts his hand down on the desk and looks away, tapping his fingers on the wood. We stay silent for several more minutes (where is Kakashi-sensei? He's late again...) and I sigh, picking up my bag.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke...I just..."

He takes my hand and gently pulls me down, a smile on his face. But I knew him enough to see that it was forced. He's trying not to be a burden on me, he cares about me. And that, like I have said before, just makes matters worse.

"It's okay, Sakura. I'm just glad that I got it out in the open. There's no more secrets," he said, stroking each of my fingers gently with those soft hands of his. "Smile, Sakura. You look pretty that way."

And I start bawling some more. He pulls me closer into a hug, ignoring the fact that the whole class was watching. I was soaking his shoulder, and I knew I had to stop. But he felt so warm...so comforting...I really didn't want this to end. But I was leaving to someplace far away. And then he was going to forget me, and then...and then...

Finally, Kakashi appears and dismisses the class, telling them to get back in their seats. He approaches us, and frowns solemnly. For once, he didn't have a wacky smile on his face, and he was serious. "Sakura, Sasuke. What's the matter?"

"S-she's moving," Sasuke whispered. Unlike me, he wasn't crying his head off. But I could tell that he was about to. He wanted to stay strong for me, and I was grateful for that.

I didn't want to leave my best friend. I didn't want to leave the person I had fallen in love with. But I didn't have a choice. We were moving to the States soon, and that was final.

* * *

When I had arrived home, my mother asked me what's wrong. I had called home to tell them to pick me up early. I didn't want to stick around, even though I could tell that Sasuke wanted me to.

I told my mother everything. I could tell that woman anything I wanted to and she won't over react like most mothers. She understood what it was like being a teenage girl, overstressed and everything. I loved her for it. I just started bawling again, and it took me a while to choke out all the words. She held me like she used to when I was a little girl, whispering words of encouragement in my ear.

"If you want...I could talk to your father about this..." she asked, looking at me concerned.

I roll my eyes and manage a smile. "Seriously, mom. What family cancels their big move for a girl's love life?" we laugh a little and I feel much better after spilling everything to her.

Now...I know you want to know why I'm moving. Because my dad lost his job. It was such short notice, but there was an opening in the US, and it paid pretty well, so that we could finally have a normal life. But...it was a life without Uchiha Sasuke. The man I have fallen in love with. I wish I could stay, but I can't. Financial problems and all that. Life really sucks.

* * *

**(Uchiha Sasuke - What I Learned in Chemistry)**

She left early that day, a sad look on her face. She couldn't meet me eye to eye.

I was scared. I didn't want to lose her. She was someone I didn't ever want to forget. But just like that, and she was gone from my life. And we probably won't see each other again. Fate loves to play cruel tricks.

I called her later that night. She sounded surprised, and yet relieved. We talked for hours on end, like we always did everyday. I had only known her for two months, and yet she knows me just like Naruto and my brother. She became my friend, and the girl I had fallen in love with. I always thought we were inseparable. But now...in two weeks, she'll be gone.

And she starts crying on the phone. I wish I was there right now, comforting her, telling her it'll be okay, and somehow, things will work out. But that only happens in fairy tales, and this is life. Life is harsh, cruel and evil. But when you're with the right person, it'll be happy, and enjoyable. And that right person for me was her. Great. Everything was collapsing right in front of me. If I hadn't told her, would we have avoided all this. No...she'd move anyway, and I'd be standing there, waving good-bye, yelling at myself for not saying what I really felt. Things were actually better this way. For me...but not for her.

I really don't know what it's like to have a normal family. The reason: because they were all killed by a man named Orochimaru. He wanted my family business, and my brother (don't ask) and when my father denied him, he killed every single last one of them in certain accidents. Itachi had finally managed to have him caught and disabled (he shot him) and that creepy guy was in jail. What scared me was the last thing he said, "I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU UCHIHA! YOU COUNT ON IT!"

He said that to me, not to my brother.

Reason One: I don't have a normal family.

Reason Two: I'm rich.

And that's when it hit me. I could try to convince my brother to hire Sakura's dad! That could change everything! And I spill the plan to her over the phone and she was ecstatic. I just hope my brother would understand because who would hire somebody just to save his little brother's love life.

After I hung up, his office was the first place I went to.

* * *

"What did he say?" Sakura asked the next day.

"He didn't answer. His assistant said he was busy," I replied solemnly. We stayed quiet again. Damn, I hate that assistant. He had the creepiest eyes ever and he never stopped hitting on me. Seriously. It was annoying.

"Oh."

I looked at her and forced a smile. "If you want, you could come over tonight and we'll ask him together. I'm going to kick down that door if I have to!" I say.

She smiles at me for the first time in a while. Finally, there was a shred of hope.

* * *

**(Haruno Sakura - What I Learned in Chemistry)**

Sasuke's house was huge. Did I say huge...I meant enormous! It had three bowling alleys, a golf course, and five large basketball courts. Not to mention three Olympic size swimming pools and a movie theater. I love that place, even today.

Sasuke had to lead me through thousands of hallways in order to get to his brother's office. It was a twisted maze in my opinion, and how Sasuke and his brother managed to memorize it was a mystery. I could feel the anxiety building up inside of me.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. This was it. It was now or never. Sasuke looked at me, concerned and then knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke called, banging even louder, and this time with his fists.

No answer.

Okay, now Sasuke looked worried. He banged on the door frantically, screaming his brother's name, getting no reply in return. I join him, and finally Sasuke flips open a panel next to the door. He punches in a long code and the door swings open.

The office was completely dark, the only light was from the computer screen. It smelt really bad, too...like death.

Oh...my...god.

Sasuke's eyes were wide with shock and I quickly found the light switch. As soon as I turned it on, I could see that the whole office was covered with blood. There was no one at the desk, and that only made me more worried. I barely knew Itachi, but I could tell that he meant a lot to Sasuke, because losing him, he would lose his entire family.

"Ita-ni!" Sasuke screamed. He was crying. I started to cry too.

"Itachi-san!" I yelled.

There was a moan from behind the desk, and Sasuke and I ran over. There was Itachi, bleeding on the ground, several wounds scattered across his abdomen. Sasuke eyes grew even huger and he clutched his older brother, helping him up. Quickly, I pull out my cell phone and call the ambulance.

"..Who could do this? Why?" Sasuke whimpered.

I bit my lip, completely forgetting my predicament. Sasuke was more important than me moving.

The ambulance came and when we arrived at the hospital, the doctor told us to wait outside. I looked at the blood stains on Sasuke's shirt and on my hands. He had been shot six times, and that was probably before we came in.

"...I'm sorry," I whisper.

He gives me another forced smile. A smile that could break your heart. "It's okay. I'm just sorry that I couldn't ask him about your dad."

Always worried about me, and that made it hurt more. For once, just once, couldn't he worry about himself and not other people. I guess that's what I love about him...but there was no time for that. Here comes the doctor.

"Uchiha Itachi will be fine...obviously, he was smart enough to wear a bullet proof vest that day. Why? I don't know," he said. "But they did puncture through his skin, and we have closed the wounds. Make sure he doesn't over work himself." (at this, Sasuke rolls his eyes and mutters "impossible") He hands Sasuke a some papers and leads us into the room.

And somehow, Uchiha Itachi manages to look sexy. I just had to mention that. He tried smiling at his younger brother, but Sasuke looked completely angry.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Sasuke screamed. "YOU COULD'VE CALLED FOR HELP, YA KNOW!?"

"Calm down..." Itachi said, leaning his head down against the pillow. "I'm an injured person and I can't handle your screaming."

Sasuke shuts his trap and sighs, sitting at the seat near the bed. "Sorry," he whispers. "I just...I just...I was worried. I wasn't ready to lose another...not yet." And he breaks down into tears.

Itachi looks at him like a worried older brother...because he is. "Listen to me, Sasuke. Orochimaru...he did this. He demanded that I hand you over to him. Why you, I don't know. But I'm asking you to be careful and don't you dare go out alone." And somehow, from under the sheets, he hands his little brother a gun. "Keep yourself safe, and don't you worry about me. I'm not finished with that bastard yet."

Sasuke eyes the gun and slips it under his jacket. I bit my lip and looked at him. "Itachi-san...I know it's not the time to worry about this, but here." And I hand him my father's resume.

He blinks and stares at it, smiling. "Don't worry about it, Sakura."

I blink at him. He smiled genuinely at me, and he looks exactly like Sasuke doing so. They were really nice, these Uchihas. I smile at him back.

A pretty nurse walks in and blushes as soon as he sees him. Itachi and Sasuke exchange glances and roll their eyes. "Um...Uchiha Itachi..." the nurse says. "The doctor says you should get plenty of rest."

"Great...anther fangirl nurse," Itachi winks at Sasuke.

"Get some rest," the younger says, kissing Itachi lightly on the cheek. "Good night, Nii-san."

"Mmm..." Itachi leaned back against the pillow and closed his eyes. Sasuke took my hand and we walked out of the room.

"You're brother is an amazing person," I whisper, leaning against his shoulder as we walked out into the cool night air. He wraps his arm around my waist, making me blush. I look up at him, and his eyes were steeled with determination.

He turned to me. "Orochimaru...he caused my family's death. And...now...I don't know what to do. He attempted to kill my brother, but now...he's after me and I don't know why."

"Some things we aren't supposed to know, Sasuke," I say to him, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder. "But...I'm just happy. You're brother might hire my dad, so I might no leave."

Key word: Might

Itachi has a business to run, not a charity case. He can't afford any slip ups, and something tells me my dad might be a slip up. I just hope things will work out. They always do right.

In fairy tales. But this is Life...and Life sucks.

But walking right now, with Uchiha Sasuke...I feel like things will change. They are going to change. I just know it.

* * *

**This chapter seemed like the worse one. Heh. Sorry**

**It was**** mostly improvisation. Well, either way, I hope you enjoy. And keep up the reviews! I love to hear from you all.**

**-Kunoichi Warrior**

_**ONE VERY IMPORTANT THING: Next week, I'll be gone for the entire week. Don't expect an update from me. I'm so sorry! **_


	8. Nothing

**I'd never thought I'd get this many reviews. Thank you so much, this couldn't happen without you guys. This story is dedicated to my new friends on this site. Thank you.**

**Well, here goes another chapter!**

**---**

**Chapter Eight - Nothing**

* * *

**(Haruno Sakura - What I Learned in Chemistry)**

Sasuke and I just stayed close to each other for the next five days. Although I did receive some lecturing from fangirls, I was happy for Sasuke's company. He really cared. He doesn't want me to leave. I don't want to leave.

But I might not have a choice. Itachi still has to recover for the hospital in order to make his choice.

"_Sakura...I understand your present situation, but many skilled people are asking for this job," the older Uchiha said, lying on the hospital bed, propped up by the pillows. "This isn't a charity I'm running. It's a business. I ask you not to press me further about this situation, or I might reconsider Sasuke's recommendation." He smiled at me. "Don't worry about a thing, though. Everything turns out okay. I'm alive, see?"_

_I nodded my head half in disappointment, and half in relief. I couldn't possibly hate the guy if he didn't hire my dad; he's just to sexy for that. And there's nothing I could do anymore._

_As I started to leave the hospital he smiled at me and said, "Go light some fire into Sasuke! He's a bit shy."_

_I smirk at him, and I see him turn away, red as a tomato. "You go that right," I say._

_And the younger glares at me._

I sigh, picking at the bits of a peanut butter cookie I was having for snack that day. It was finally winter break, and I was going to leave in about a week or so...that is, if Itachi doesn't hire my dad. I can't beg anymore, what he said is true. Men...they always put themselves and their jobs first before women. Or younger brothers. But something tells me that's not the case between Itachi and Sasuke.

"Hey...this Orochimaru guy...why is he after you?"

Sasuke's reply was a shrug. "Dunno."

We stay silent for a while, and then start talking about random things. It amazes me, really. I could tell him anything I wanted to, and he wouldn't laugh or yell at me or anything. He so understanding, not to mention cute when he's fluster and...god. I'm falling in love. I already mentioned that before, didn't I?

He throws a cookie crumb at the middle of my forehead. Okay...I do have a bit of a genetics problem, when it comes to my forehead. But that's when it was little; I'd grown into it now. But before...wow. It was huge. I even shocked myself a bit when I saw those pictures of me when I was little. My mother said I looked cute, my father said I was beautiful, and my little brother said I was fat. I think there's a rule for parents to say those things...and little brothers...well, I guess that I could do without.

I wonder...did Sasuke ever annoying Itachi like Reyuro does to me? I start laughing at the thought of that. Sasuke looks at me questioningly. "What's funny?" he asked.

In between snickers I manage to say, "Nothing...it's just. You know my brother right?" Nods. "Well, you know how he's annoying right?" Even more furious nods. "Well, did you ever annoy your older brother like that."

Sasuke nods, then stops, then shakes his head. "WHAT? No way!"

I start laughing again. He looked so cute, flustered like that. He almost reminds me of a little kid. Well, he does have that little innocence about him that just won't fade. Maybe that's another reason why I'm so attracted to him.

His eyes are so beautiful...I find myself staring right at them, trying to find something in that vast sea of onyx. Beautiful...and I find myself closer to his face, my forehead pressed against his. Noses brushing...Closer and closer and...

"HEY! SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto's loud voice screams from across the field. I turn over, my cheeks red, and it wasn't from the cold weather. I find Sasuke's even redder...and with an adorable look on his face. Awww...

"HEY!" Naruto called again. I roll my eyes and pull Sasuke up, waving to Naruto at the same time. The blond comes and joins us at the picnic bench in the park.

In my opinion, the park is much beautiful in winter than in spring, especially at this time of day. The sun's glistening rays were just shining above the horizon, and the wind was blowing gently, and coolly against my flustered cheeks. Snow was surrounding us, covering every inch of grass in a vast blanket of white. I find it beautiful. I really do.

But the most beautiful thing I see here...

Sasuke.

* * *

**(Uchiha Sasuke - What I Learned in Chemistry)**

I...almost kissed her. ALMOST.

Damn. It's that part that always gets me...

I can't get my hopes up...after all...she might move anyway. And that's what's really killing me right now. God...I just don't want that to happen. I've finally met a girl, who I like, and seriously, she's going to leave right there. I finally met the girl of my dreams.

Trust me. I'm 15 years old, and I've waited all that time to have my first kiss. Except for that horrible incident with Naruto. Afterwards, people questioned my sexuality, saying things like, "A guy like you could get a girl easy? Or do you like guys?" and other crap like that. And now, there goes my chance to prove them wrong.

Don't get me wrong: I care about Sakura a lot more than that. She's just...amazing.

And I can't think of a better compliment than that? I'm stupid or something...

Naruto wedged himself in between us, pulling out his stash of Ramen to Go. He looked at me and Sakura and smiled. "Hey, whatcha guys doing here? It's like freaking cold or something."

Sakura blushed...which met I was as red as a tomato...and I really love tomatoes. I did dress up as Ketchup and Naruto as Mustard one year for Halloween (that was awesome!) but I DON'T WANT TO BE A TOMATO! Sakura thought Naruto and I looked cute in that picture. I said it was insulting. She said that she wanted to be the hot dog...or the relish. Either way, she'd be delicious. DUDE! DID I JUST SAY THAT!?

Now I feel bad. Argh.

The three of us talked for hours, and Naruto asked if we could come to my place. He always wants to come over. I don't understand why. And when I say that, Sakura rolls her eyes and playfully punches me on the shoulder. It hurts. I'm a wimp.

I finally get that damned security guard to realize I'm not impersonating Uchiha Sasuke, because I AM Uchiha Sasuke, and I walk into the living room, followed by Naruto and Sakura, who "Ooohed," and "Ahhhed," along the way. I don't see anything special about it. I realize I'm lucky, and that fact hit me hard ever since...you know, but I guess I just gotten used to it. Maybe a bit, too used to it.

Naruto had already flopped onto the couch, popcorn in hand. Sakura had neatly hung up her coat and placed her bag on the floor. She sat crossed legged on the plush carpet (which I still trip over all the time. Seriously, you're feet just sink in) and I sat on a recliner. Naruto grabbed the remote and flipped through a bunch of channels, talking about her awesome date with Hinata...and the kiss they had shared. It made me fell...guilty.

I glance at Sakura and she looks at me. We turn away from each other, a blush running across our cheeks. Naruto hopped off the leather couch, shaking the empty bowl that was once filled with popcorn. "I'm gonna get more snacks," he said, running off.

"HEY!" I yell. "Don't get stains on the couch and...you're gonna get lost. Ugh," I roll my eyes and just lay down.

Then...it hits me.

He just left me alone.

With Sakura.

I don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing.

* * *

**(Haruno Sakura - What I Learned in Chemistry)**

I watched Naruto leave and turn to Sasuke, who looked completely annoyed by that blond idiot. I would be to. After all HE STOPPED MY FIRST KISS! And it was with Sasuke. Damn. That's a grudge I'll hold for life.

Then...I suddenly find him next to me, sitting down and running a hand through his hair, whispering. "God...I don't know...I just don't know..." I watch him. He was too beautiful, and my eyes were transfixed. There was some magical feeling to this...a string was pulling us together, and next thing I knew...

We kissed. And it wasn't any awkward kiss. It felt...Magical, Fantastic, Wonderful, Amazing...but most of all...it felt right. I loved it. And when I pulled away from him, his face was as red as a tomato. A very cute tomato.

I suddenly here a whisper...and it wasn't from Sasuke. A window behind us was slightly open, and there was a man. And a red light...on Sasuke's back. It took me five seconds to process what was happening...Five seconds too late.

"Fire," the man whispered, and then pressed the trigger.

* * *

I was screaming all the way to the hospital, holding onto Sasuke's hand. The doctor told me to move, but I refused to. I couldn't let him go, not yet. And then I saw Itachi running down the hallways in the hospital, and a nurse after him, screaming for him to get back in bed. I tried getting through the doctor into the room, but he wouldn't let me.

"Sorry. No visitors allowed," he said.

Itachi had an extremely angry look on his face. I suddenly knew why he always got the upper hand in business. When you see that look on his face, you'll know what I mean.

"I'm no visitor," he said. "I'm a brother, now GET OUT OF MY WAY."

The doctor was shoved to the ground and Itachi ran inside, yelling for Sasuke. I blink and smiled proudly. Man, Itachi's awesome. And I follow him into the room.

Sasuke was yelling out his brother's name, screaming and shaking. The doctors managed to calm him down a bit and started to close the wound. I felt like I was going to faint...even though I wanted to be a doctor. It's still is horrible, though, to see them do something like that to someone you hold so dear. I could see from the corner of my eye that Itachi was shaking, and tears were coming from his eyes.

"Sasuke..." I whisper, clutching my hands tightly together. And then I finally start crying. The doctors lead me and Itachi out of the room, saying that some things to me and him, but I wasn't paying any attention. I was only worried about Sasuke.

"That was a very large puncture wound through his back and it seemed to have punctured through his lungs and..."

"We get it. Now get in there and save him, dumbass," Itachi said, his voice trying to keep calm, but it was quivering. I started to cry even more. I just couldn't stop, even though I knew I had to stay strong for him. I cried and cried and cried. He might die...he might die. He can't die! He can't! Not yet. Just hold on...

We were alone in the hallway for a few minutes, and then a crying Naruto approached us. I cried on Naruto's shoulder, and both of us started bawling. Itachi was trying to stay calm but it was already to late. He was yelling, cursing, and blaming himself for all of it. It was my fault. I was there. I should've protected him.

Hours passed...or maybe days. I couldn't keep track of time anymore. The three of use just sat there, outside the doors of the surgery room, crying until all our tears were dried out. Anxiety flowed through ever vein in our bodies. And just when I though I would explode, the doctor walked out of the room.

And shook his head.

A choking silence followed. There was nothing to say...nothing to do.

Nothing.

* * *

**Crap. I hurt writing this chapter. Sorry for the long wait, guys. Well, this might be my final update for a while, might not. I'll see what I could do. **

**In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you guys have time to check out my other SasuSaku fic. Either way, thank you for your reviews and everything. You guys are the best!**

**-Kunoichi Warrior**


	9. Goodbyes

**Heh...whoops. Sorry for the super long update. By now, I would think that most of you have forgotten me. XD.**

**One thing...I am well aware that my characters are a bit Out of Character. So what? I like my story, and it's characters, and if you don't, stop reading. See what I care.**

**Either way, I knew I had to type this so here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter Nine - Goodbyes**

**

* * *

****(Haruno Sakura - What I Learned in Chemistry)**

Even Naruto shut up...and that was something I wasn't quite comfortable with yet. Especially after...you know. Nope...he didn't die...but. I can't say it. It hurts a lot, especially knowing that I was there. That I could've warned him, and saved him...but I didn't. I've been trying to convince myself that it was okay...that him being paralyzed and in a coma was okay...and better than dead. But I couldn't. Because I could've saved him.

And I didn't.

I especially feel bad for Itachi-san. Now, he has a lot more to worry about than the fate of his business. And he's busy worrying about Naruto and me. He's too stressed, and I can feel it. He's gonna blow, and he's _way _too young to have a mid-life crisis yet. But it amazes me, how strong he is. Like Sasuke. No wonder they are brothers.

"Hey..." Naruto said, trying his best to break the silence. But Itachi liked the silence, so he glared at him from the front seat and didn't reply. I didn't want to ignore Naruto, but I didn't want to talk to him either. While I was busy debating, Naruto started to yell.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" the blond screeched, pointing an accusing finger at Itachi. "You...You just...I...It's not my fault...I just...I..." and that was all he could say before collapsing, sitting limply in his seat like a broken doll discarded. Wasted, no longer of any use. That's how I felt now. I couldn't be of any use to Sasuke...or Naruto...or Itachi. I couldn't help them, no matter how much I really wanted to.

It was a long and quiet ride back to my house, and my mother came out of the door in her PJs, crying and yelling, thanking God that I was alive and safe. But Sasuke wasn't. And I started to cry. My gracious mother took me into her arms and we cried, until I knew I couldn't anymore.

"Thank you," she said to Naruto and Itachi, "for bringing her back."

Naruto looked away, guilty and afraid. Itachi extended a gracious hand and a pained smile. Fake. "You're welcome," he replied, in the same gentleman tone. The two of them walked back to the car, and they left our quiet driveway and down the street. We watched them leave, and then my mother turned to me. We embraced once more.

"Mom...I'm home."

"I know, dear. I know."

* * *

Mom wanted me to stay home from school the next day, but I didn't want to miss a thing. Who knows...maybe Sasuke might be awake, alive, and okay, and yesterday was all a dream.

I didn't want _all _of it to be a dream, though. Because that would mean losing my first kiss with Sasuke. Actually, that might be my first kiss. Sasuke seemed pretty experienced, because he was an amazing kisser! But that probably isn't something I should mention, especially with my present situation.

Anyway, as I walk up the stairs, my hopes are smashed. Sasuke usually waits for me at my locker. He wasn't there.

_Calm down, girl! Everything...everything's cool. It's fine. He'll wake up. He'll be okay._

Like that did anything.

* * *

By lunch time, I knew I had to cut class. So I dragged Naruto with me. Naruto's permanent record is notorious enough to make it seem like he dragged me, and that way I get the lighter punishment. I know, I'm mean. But a girls gotta do, what a girls gotta do. Especially if it has something to do with the love of your life.

It was about two miles from the school to the hospital, and boy, that was one quick run. I've never ran faster in my entire life, or longer. I might as well join the Track and Field Team, as long as Sasuke's right there at the finish line, waving and cheering me on. He's my only incentive, and that's why I'm full of adrenaline. This time, I'm ready to protect him from anything and everything.

Oh, yeah. And Naruto is too.

When we arrived at the hospital, the nurse stared at us like we were from outer space or something. She pursed her plump, frosted-with-lip-gloss lips and clicked her tongue several times in disapproval. Then...she went to bitch mode.

"Shouldn't stupid kids like you be at school this time?"

Doesn't she know what love does to you!? Huh!? She looked like one of those girls who are spoiled brats and always got whatever they wanted, never had anything taken away from them that was so precious. Well, that almost happened to me, and so I'm willing to go the extra mile to preclude it from happening ever again.

"Listen...I'm just here to visit, so get your fat ass out of my way," Naruto said, stepping up, a strong defiance in his voice.

YOU GO, NARUTO!!!

While the nurse's jaw dropped right to her ankles, Naruto and I sprinted down the hall and into one of the white rooms on the second floor. Everything in the hospital was white...and I really hated it. It felt like death would be lurking in every corner, haunting, and waiting at the right moment to leap up and steal the soul of an unsuspecting patient.

Naruto opened the door, and I walked in, trying to smile and holding on to a tiny bit of faith and hope. Hope that he was wide awake, smiling, and waiting for us.

But, that was squashed right to the ground. He wasn't awake, his eyes were shut tight, brows creased as if he were having a nightmare. Sasuke was sweating, cringing this way and that. I wanted to cry right there. I felt useless. I couldn't help him.

"Hey," Naruto whispered, his voice cracking. He was worried, too. I could see the glossy stare in his eyes as he looked at his best friend. He must really be suffering; they'd look so close. Now, I feel guilty, like I got in between their friendship; but I shoved that thought right down. Naruto would probably deny it and Sasuke would be shocked that I ever thought such a thing.

Naruto took Sasuke's hand, and he seemed to calm down a bit. I smile and sit down next to the bed, trying so hard not to cry. Trying to be strong, but I couldn't. The tears just wouldn't stop; I thought I'd be all cried out by now. _Dammit...why can't I just be strong?_

"Ah...Sakura-chan," Naruto said. "Are you alright?"

"Y...yes I'm fine," I manage to choke out. Sasuke would be disappointed in me...he really would. And I'm moving in three days...the timing was just too bad. I really hated this, I really did.

After two hours, the doctors came in and told us to leave. And as we did, I looked back at the face that was once smiling at me, the lips that once touched mine. In three days...I wouldn't be able to see him...his smile, or feel his touch, or hear his voice. It was aggravating and frustrating. Just three days...and if he doesn't wake up till then...

I wouldn't be able to say good-bye.

* * *

**Sorry, it was short. I don't have the time to write a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one, though. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	10. Nightmares

**You were waiting, weren't you? Well, here's the next chappie! Next week, I might update, might not. It depends on your reviews, so yeah. XD**

**Thank you so much for all the special reviews. I didn't think you all would enjoy this story! **

**(Journal Logs - What I Learned in Chemistry) means third person.**

**---**

**Chapter Ten - Nightmares**

* * *

**(Haruno Sakura - What I Learned in Chemistry)**

_Of all times to be sleeping...why now? What's going on? I'm confused...something's missing, something's lost. Where am I? _

_Sakura? Naruto? Ita-Ni? Where are you? _

_Help me...please help me..._

_I'm not sure I can make it anymore..._

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I woke up with a start, sweaty. My hair was damp from all the perspiration and my hands and face were a pale white. Panting heavily, I stumbled out of my room and into the bathroom, turning on the lights.

What was that? It was simply a nightmare...possibly expressing my fears. It's not true...what Sasuke said was NOT true. He'll come back, I'm so sure of it.

Or was I?

Immediately, the thoughts were purged out of my mind, along with the wonderful dinner my mother fixed for me, and it was now floating in the water of the toilet. My fingers fumbled for the switch and I flushed, wiping my lips from all the vomit that clung onto the flesh. I'm so fucking tired of it all...I shouldn't be wasting my times dreaming away. I was moving...in two days. Two days...and that spells...

No hope at all.

I rushed back to the toilet, flipped open the cover and vomited again.

* * *

My mother was worried about me the next morning. She wouldn't stop bombarding me with questions, and even my little brother was not being as bratty as usual. Father probably gave him the "You're sister is having a very hard time," talk. I'm glad; at least Reyuro had some respect for his big sister.

I skipped school again that day (not Naruto. He couldn't, he's on the verge of failing!) just to visit Sasuke again. Relief flooded over me when I heard the natural beeping of the monitor. Sasuke was alive, thank goodness. I took the flowers and placed them in the vase, setting it in place on the bedside table.

If I thought Sasuke was beautiful before...well...this certainly takes the cake. That skin, so beautiful, and eyelashes so long (I'm jealous). He looked a lot younger. I think people are younger when their asleep; they most certainly look like it.

"Sasuke...hey..." I whisper casually. I was getting used to this routine, but I knew, this time, I had to say goodbye. It was...my last visit. I'm moving...I'm leaving tomorrow...and he wasn't going to wake up. He couldn't even say goodbye! For a moment, I was angry at him, I hated him for doing this to me, for leaving me. I hated him!

It took a while for me to calm down, the burning distress numbing from the coldness of my tears. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," I cried and cried, and for a moment, I saw a tear trailing down his cheek. Or was I imagining things?

I lean my head against the pillow, next to his head. My eyelids drooped, and next thing I knew, I was getting very sleepy...

"Sakura-san. Sakura-san. SAKURA!"

The second time that day, I awoke, jolting my body up. Turning around, a screamed, causing the guy who woke me up to jump back in surprise. Heaving a sigh, a took another deep breath and looked the man.

"Sasuke?" I rubbed my eyes. I couldn't be...could it?

Apparently, it really couldn't. I was staring at the lovely eyes of Uchiha Itachi. Of course, in my sleepy haze, I couldn't tell the difference in between the brothers; the resemblance is amazing. I sigh, trying my best to hide my disappointment. Unlucky for me, Itachi was sharp. He took a seat next to me in silence. Finally, he spoke up.

"You thought I was Sasuke?"

Meekly, I nodded.

"Sorry for your disappointment."

"No...it's okay," I say, trying my best to cheer him up. Damn...that was one stupid thing to do, especially if it was Sasuke's brother. But if you were me, you would make the same mistake, I swear. Chewing on my lip, I glance around the room and finally to the window. There was no light shining through the glass. Just what time was it?

"Midnight," Itachi answered. Seriously, could he read minds? He smirked at me, saying, "Just if you wanted to know."

I took that as a yes, until the jolting realization finally smacked me right in the face. Hard. "OH MY GOSH! MY MOTHER'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!!!" Quickly, I grabbed my bag and dashed toward the door. A firm grip on my arm suddenly stopped me and I turned around. Itachi's gaze was towards Sasuke.

"Aren't you...going to say good-bye?"

I stopped. The solemn air kept us silent for a few minutes, the only noises were from the heart monitor, and the ticking of the clock. I took a deep breath, and nodded, fighting back the tears that wanted so badly to escape. I needed to be strong...for Sasuke. Because...this was the final good-bye.

This was a nightmare come true. I waited a few more minutes, in hopes that I would wake up, and I'd see Sasuke's face, smiling at me, eyes dancing. Alive, breathing. That was all I wanted...and I was never going to get it. There's no point anymore.

"Well?" Itachi said, trying his best to hide the sadness in his voice. I stayed silent. He nodded and left the room. He really does read minds, doesn't he?

Moving my way to the side of the bed, I sat down on the stool, racking my brain to come up with the words to say at this moment. I couldn't find them. What are you supposed to say? How can you say good-bye to the person you've always been looking for, the one that you loved so dearly since you first laid your eyes on him?

The answer: You can't.

I rushed out of the room, regretful. Regretful for the look of shock, disappointment, and sadness in Itachi's eyes. Regretful for not saying the words Sasuke needed to hear.

"I'm so stupid...stupid," I whisper.

And now, it was all over.

* * *

**(Journal Logs - What I Learned in Chemistry)**

_What's going on? Someone's there. It feels so warm...I feel happy. Hello? Can you hear me? Where am I? What's going on?_

"Sakura!"

_Wait? Sakura's there? Sakura! _

"You can't leave him like this!!! GET BACK HERE, NOW!"

_Ita-Ni? Is that him? Nii-san! Nii-san! Are you okay!? Did Orochimaru hurt you? ANSWER ME!? And Sakura! Where's she going? She's...leaving me...does she hate me? I feel dizzy...weak. I'm sorry Sakura...you hate me now, don't you?_

_You left...without saying good-bye? Is it my fault at all?_

Doctors rushed into the room at the sound of the slowing heart monitor. Itachi's eyes widened in shock and fear...he wasn't going to lose two people in one night. That sure as hell wasn't going to happen!

"Move," he said, pushing the doctor out of the way.

The doctors watched him...wondering what he was going to do.

"No way, Sasuke. That is simply not fair. You're just going to leave it at that, huh? Goddammit Sasuke, your girl just walked out on you! Are you just going to let her leave, huh? DAMMIT SASUKE, WAKE UP!!!!" and he slapped his little brother right across the face.

Much to the doctors' surprise, the boy's eyes flew open! Wow...Itachi was _good._

* * *

**(Uchiha Sasuke - What I Learned in Chemistry)**

"DAMMIT SASUKE, WAKE UP!!!"

Something hit me...literally. A really hard, backhanded slap right across my face, and I felt the blood rush to where the blow hit me. Staring up, I found the angry face of my brother staring at me. And it suddenly change to relief. I jumped off the bed and immediately rushed into my brother's arms.

"Nii-san...I'm back..."

"I know, Sasuke. Thank goodness."

* * *

**Short, sweet and simple. I'm going to leave you with that. And you're going to hate me for giving you a cliffhanger and not letting you know what's going to happen between Sasuke and Sakura...not until next week, people! HA! XD**

**I have a three day weekend, so I might as well update soon...perhaps. Or maybe I'll update my other stories.**

**Either way, please review, or I won't update at all.**

**Have a great day, you guys!**

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful support, and thus, this fic is on it's way to the end...but it shall have a sequel...or not. You vote!**

**Love ya!**

**Kunoichi Warrior**


	11. Wishes of a Troubled Romantic

**Hiya all...sorry about the long update. I just had so much things to do and all...ugh. Well, here's the next chapter! The next one might be the last one...it depends. **

**One Question: If I had a Sequel, would you read it?**

**

* * *

****Chapter Eleven - Wishes of a Troubled Romantic**

**(Uchiha Sasuke - What I Learned in Chemistry)**

Something felt missing...and I didn't know what. I had been about four days since I had awaken from that hospital bed, and two since I've been released from confinement of it. Itachi was always keeping a close eye on me; he never let me out alone! I understood why, but it really was getting annoying after a while.

It was about a week, and then I had to head for school. As I arrived at my usual seat, something seriously felt wrong. And then I realized it.

Sakura didn't come to school.

Quickly, I scanned the classroom and the hallway in search of her? Why would she be absent? It really isn't like her, and knowing Sakura, she'd crawl here if she had to.

And then, it hit me.

She moved...away. To a totally different country. Away...And I didn't even say good-bye.

"Sasuke? Where are you going?" Kakashi called, raising a peculiar eyebrow at me. Ignoring him, I ran out the door, running through different scenarios and tactics I could do.

A smile crossed my face. Time to do something extreme...

* * *

For something extreme, I had to bring in the King. And since telling Lee was totally unacceptable (seeing as with his YOUTH he'd probably tell my brother) I got the next best thing. Uzumaki Naruto, and Inuzuka Kiba. 

...Alright, perhaps this isn't _the best _thing to do, but a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do. Especially when you're in love...WHAT? I CAN'T HELP IT SO STOP STARING!

"Are you sure you know how to fly this thing?" Naruto asked, his eyes shifting nervously around the small room. Kiba and I flashed him a smile, assuring him it was alright. Usually, Naruto would be the one jumping up and down saying "YaY LET'S DO THIS SHIT!"

"I'm an expert!" Kiba said, nodding at me. As I started the engine, he added, "It's only my first time!"

Naruto shot a death glare at him. "This is no time to be joking! You totally owe us something, you stinking rich bastard!"

"That's right, lover boy."

"Shut up," I mutter. Flicking switches and checking communications, I fasted my seat belt and got ready for take off. That's right...I'm flying a plane...and that was really stupid of me. Exhilaration enveloped me, and so did a little bit of fear. Suddenly, I wasn't so sure I wanted to do this anymore.

"LET'S GO!" Kiba screamed!

Too late to regret it!

Suddenly, the three of us jumped as yelling and cursing came in through our headsets. I heard the stressed out voice of my brother. If he kept this up, he was going to explode someday.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! LAND THE DAMNED THING NOW! ARE YOU STUPID! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! ARGH! YOUKNOWWHAT,JUSTKILLYOURSELVES!AREYOUIDIOTSORSOEMTHING?MYGOD,YOUDON'TEVENKNOWHOWTOFLYAPLANE!"

"Technically, it's a jet," Kiba corrected.

I could just imagine my brother's face completely red and a bomb getting ready to explode next to him, thanks to the fire of his anger. "DO YOU THINK I CARE!? Wait a minute...is that MY jet?"

"Yup," I squeak, wincing as more cursing and screaming came through the receiver.

"SASUKE?! Listen! You freak! You just got out of the hospital! You're gonna give me a heart attack at this rate! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'M WORRYING RIGHT NOW!?" His voice was cracking. Either he had laryngitis from yelling so much, or he was crying.

Kiba cruised through the air effortlessly. I knew I could rely on him...somewhat. "Don't worry, Daddy Uchiha! We'll take care of your precious Sasuke, the lover boy!"

"I'M NOT HIS DADDY! I'M HIS BROTHER, DAMMIT!"

"Sorry," Naruto said, trying his best to stifle his laughter.

"YOU LAND THAT THING RIGHT NOW!!!!"

It was my turn to speak up. "No can do...I have to get Sakura back," I said with that finality in my voice. It even scared me. I barely stood up like that, especially to my brother, whom I admired ever since I was young. And he must've understood, too...

...although it didn't eliminate his worry about me and Kiba piloting a jet without a license!

"SASUKE!"

I motioned for Kiba and Naruto to remove the communication, and we did. I felt bad, but I knew this was something I had to do.

"Move it, Kiba!"

"Alrighty then!" the dog-lover said. "Time to see what this baby can do!"

* * *

**(Haruno Sakura - What I Learned in Chemistry)**

"Honey! Could you help with the bags!?" my mother called from downstairs. I did my best to hide my disgust for this place, and the small house that we were going to leave in. My room was smaller than the last closet I had!

"Coming!"

Rushing down the stairs, I tried not to think of him. I tried not to hate him. It wasn't his fault; it was mine...ARGH! Girl, stop thinking of him! I shook my head and carried one of the large bags that my father unloaded from the rented van. My father smiled at me; it was a sad smile, and though I knew it was supposed to make me feel better, I felt worse.

"You're a strong girl, Sakura," he said.

"Hn." Maybe I've been hanging around Sasuke too much. I drop the bag in the front room of the house and stomp my way to my closet...I mean room.

Frustration welled inside me; and I yelled and screamed into my pillow so that no one would hear. No one would hear the tears that I cried, or how I screamed at him for not waking up. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't his fault, but I couldn't. I needed to see him...I wanted to see him...but it would hurt so much.

Dammit, Sasuke...

* * *

**(Uchiha Sasuke - What I Learned in Chemistry)**

I was awakened by Kiba. He looked like he had a very stressed look on his face. Groaning, I rubbed my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"How do you land this thing?"

So much for counting on him. In my stupor, it took a while for the words to process their meaning. And when they did, I was immediately awake. "WHAT? KIBA!!!!!"

"Hmmm?" Naruto moaned in his sleep, tossing over. Kiba lowered his voice, so as not to awake the sleeping blond. Naruto wasn't very nice when he's tired.

"What are we going to do?"

Scanning the cockpit for an instruction manual, a parachute, or a Bible, I bit my lip when I found nothing. And that's when Kiba started screaming. "I'm to young and handsome to die! It's always the handsome and funny guys that go first, Sasuke! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Inuzuka curled up into a little ball.

"Snap out of it! There's no time for that!" I hiss, digging around again. Argh...where was my brother when I needed him. Back in Japan where I ditched him, that's what. I knew there was something wrong with my head. Maybe father dropped me when I was little. In that case, it's his fault...and I just pray that he won't haunt me in my sleep.

If I ever live through this. Snatching the headset, I turn the communications on. Much to my chagrin and happiness, Itachi was still screaming. "HEY! ITA-NI-CHAN!"

"Huh? What? Let me guess...you don't know how to land?"

Seriously. He's too smart for his own damned good. "Uh...you could say that."

"...Where are you now?"

"Nearing Los Angeles Airport. Why?"

"Okay...listen to my precise orders, or you'll die. And my hair will turn gray before I even turn thirty, and that's not good! Got it!?" he yelled. I nodded, before I realized he couldn't see that, so I muttered a "yes." If I die here, I'll be haunting him forever. That'll make his hair gray before twenty-five.

Kiba and I finally got the plane landed and cleared (thanks to my Uchiha crest around my neck) and we had to drag the sleeping Naruto into a van. My brother then called my cell phone to start screaming at me again. Rolling my eyes, I turn it off and start the van. Then I realize...that none of us has received Drivers Ed yet.

"It's one problem after another!" I yell.

"Okay..um...just look at the pedals, the wheel, and the gear shift, and that's it!" Kiba said.

"Are you sure?"

"Nope."

Nothing to it, but to do it. Slamming my foot on the pedal, I head to the address that Sakura gave me before I ever fell asleep.

* * *

**(Haruno Sakura - What I Learned in Chemistry)**

_Tap...tap...tap..._

Damn! What was that noise? Seriously, a girl like me needs a lot more sleep, especially when I'm in my pissed off mood. I pulled the pillow over my head and tried my best to fall back asleep.

_Tap...tap...tap..._

The sounds came in uneven intervals, like someone was throwing stones at my window. Stupid neighbors. I knew when I saw those boys they were a lot of trouble. Again, I tried ignoring them, but a gut feeling in my heart told me to look out the window. Anger flared inside me. The last time I listened to my heart, all it did was break itself. I wasn't going to let that happen.

And then, my cell phone rang. "Shit. Who calls at two in the morning?" I grab my phone and I nearly faint in surprise when I check the Caller ID. Uchiha Sasuke. Wait a minute...isn't he supposed to be asleep. Maybe it's Naruto...maybe it's...him. I shove whatever hope I have down, and I throw the phone away. Stupid. I'm probably still tired from all that has happened. I'm probably just hallucinating.

"Sakura! Are you there?"

"SAKURA!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Three different voices calling my name...how did the guys get here? Quickly, I dash to my window and open it. There they were. Kiba, Naruto and...Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke...the man I loved, the man I'm afraid to love, and the man that I hate.

* * *

**Cliffy! So, how'd you like this one? Is it good? Is it bad? Well, the next chapter might be the last, or there might be another! And possibly a sequel!**

**Please review if you want more...because if you don't, I won't update!**


	12. Apologies

**You know...I just decided on being generous and updating early. Why? Boredom, I suppose, but lucky you! **

**And so, let's continue with the twelfth chapter of Welcome to Chemistry I!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto...or the dialogue from Shakespeare's **_**Romeo and Juliet**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve - Apologies **

**(Haruno Sakura - What I Learned in Chemistry)**

Ahem...so that you readers know what's going through my two minds, I'll tell you.

**Me: **GOD! HE'S HERE! That fucking bastard who fell asleep on me is here! Why? I don't know, but he sure as hell is going to get a beating, even when it wasn't his fault...why am I contradicting myself?

**Inner Me: **Because you're stupid and in love, that's why.

Yup, Inner Me's hit the mark perfectly. I do love him...but it's hard when I'm so frustrated and angry. When people are upset, they generally want to find something to blame...and sometimes that just makes you feel even worse. Maybe that's what I'm doing...because Sasuke traveled half way across the world to come back and see me. Plus...he did it illegally...WTF? He did? Now, he really IS going to get a beating!

**Inner Me: **Aw...he loves you!

I stare out the window into the cool night sky and then down at the three idiots who risked life, limb, and their criminal record just to get her. Kiba and Naruto were pestering Sasuke to do something romantic. I had an idea myself.

"Oh, Romeo, Romeo...Wherefore art though Romeo!" I called, doing my best to hide the laughter. He stared at me, blushing and stuttering something. He truly was a sight to behold...so beautiful and...warm hearted...and...

I can't help but fall in love with him again. Over and over, the emotion controls me, and my heart flutters at the wonder of his eyes. For some reason, I know that no matter what, he'll always come to me. Is this love at first sight? True love? We had only just met a few months ago, at the beginning of the first semester. Perhaps it was hormones to blame, or maybe it's something more miraculous. Something any girl would have dreamed of, but as they grew up, knew that it wasn't possible until it smacked them right in the face.

I laugh a little to myself. That was seriously going to deep into it...but no matter what, it was true. I love you, Sasuke. Propping myself up on the window, I was prepared to show him that.

"Oi! Sasuke-kun!" I yelled, jumping right out the window.

I just knew that I would land right into his loving arms.

* * *

**(Uchiha Sasuke - What I Learned in Chemistry)**

"Dude! She jumped out the window for you! Such a lucky guy," Kiba said.

I sigh and ignore the two idiots...one of which who was crying his head off. Instead, I turn my attention to Sakura, who was laughing her head off like a drunk woman. She might as well have been, seeing her performance earlier. What type of girl would do such a thing? Apparently Sakura, and I'm so happy to have her as a girlfriend.

Girlfriend...that word seems so odd to me. However it was true, because Sakura and I loved each other. I felt her grasp my arm and force me to look at her beautiful green eyes, sparkling with tears of joy and sadness. Of course, it hit me. I shouldn't be here, and we couldn't be together anymore. There are such things as long distance relationships, but come on!

Even so...I would never forget her...

And that promise was sealed with a kiss.

Thanks to my bad luck...that's when her parents decided to walk in on us!

---

"Ahem..." Haruno-san grunted.

Immediately, I broke away from their daughter, an awkward redness flaming on my cheeks. Sakura's face was just as flushed. Her mother, however, was giving Sakura a thumbs-up...for what reason, I don't know.

"Uh...Good...Evening, Haruno-san," I said meekly, holding out my hand.

"Hm...yes...and you are?"

Crap...he doesn't know who I am, and he sees me kissing his daughter. NOT GOOD! Luckily, Sakura's mother comes in to save the day, explaining that I was Sakura's friend from Japan. Mrs. Haruno was definitely a beautiful woman, and like Sakura, she had pink hair, which I think is cute. She smiles at me, the same perfect smile as Sakura.

"You must be Uchiha Sasuke-kun. I must thank you...for helping my daughter."

Blushing, I scratch my head shyly. "Um...You're welcome...I suppose."

I could hear Sakura giggle behind me, which only maddened my blushing.

"Told you I had a cool mom."

"Could use a better dad," I whisper.

Mr. Haruno sent a stabbing death glare at me. "I heard that, young man!"

Kiba and Naruto were laughing and crying, saying something about a dysfunctional family. I sat at the Haruno's kitchen table, quietly sipping on the chocolate milk with tiny marshmallows. I preferred the big ones, but I wasn't about to say that to the man that already hates me.

"So...um..." Sakura started, doing her best to break the silence.

"There just happens to be one problem..." Mr. Haruno began, "...with you dating my daughter. I don't think you can, seeing that we're I the US and you're in Japan. There's something wrong here! So I must ask that you leave."

"Dad!" Sakura yelped. "He's not going anywhere!"

Her father sighed. "Neither are we, Sakura."

"I wouldn't be so sure," another voice said.

I knew that voice. He was here, again, wasn't he? For once, I was actually glad, until it hit me that I stole his jet, and that he was yelling and screaming and shouting and...I was in big trouble, wasn't I? AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

There was Uchiha Itachi, leaning casually against the door way.

"Yo."

* * *

**(Haruno Sakura - What I Learned in Chemistry)**

God...both Uchihas were HOT! And my saviors. Because Itachi was holding a stack of papers and waving them about, a teasing smirk on his face. My mother was awestruck at him, like I was, and my father was just happy that a successful business man was standing on the very floor he was!

"Hey, Haruno-san!" he said.

"Yes?"

"You're first order, pack up and let's go."

Confusion struck the room like lighting. Relief flooded through Sasuke first, and he smiled. I guess that meant it was a good thing, but knowing Itachi, I wasn't sure. Finally, the older one sighed, obviously annoyed that he had to explain things.

"My last secretary ended up trying to murder me, so I need a new one, right? Well, pack up and let's go," he said, turning around.

My father fell to his knees, so happy, and so was my mother. They were probably going to spew thank yous and everything of that sort. I wouldn't blame them, Itachi was a life saver. And Sasuke was already thanking him like crazy.

"Well, aren't you going to pack?" Naruto asked.

Smiling, I nodded and headed up to my room, stuffing my bags to head off into my dream-come-true.

---

Reyuro was asleep the entire jet ride, and so was my mother and father. I couldn't fall asleep, since I was sitting next to the man of my dreams. Sasuke had glasses, which made him look smart-sexy. I had no idea what book he was reading, but I didn't want to ask either. He look pretty engrossed in the story. Plus, I was just content at staring at him.

Yup...Kakashi's to blame. Him and his stupid Chemistry Classes. But without that, I probably wouldn't have known Sasuke like this. So I'm not complaining.

"Would you like something to eat?" a male flight attendant suddenly appeared next to my seat. Sasuke shook his head and I asked for a water. I got it pretty quickly, too. First class rocks!

"What?" Sasuke asked, putting away his glasses. "Is there something wrong?"

I smiled at him. What could be wrong? Everything was perfect - just as long as we were together.

"Nothing."

Nothing until the flight attendant returned and pointed a gun directly at Sasuke's head.

---

I screamed and Sasuke ducked his head. Naruto and Kiba were yelling bloody murder and my family finally awoke. In my little brother's stupor, he started to think we were in a movie or something. That's what happens when you play too many video games!

Itachi materialized at the door from the pilot cock pit. In a second, he drew a pistol from his shoulder holster and pointed it at the man. "Enough games already! C'mon out, Orochimaru!"

The man removed a perfect mask and it revealed a very eccentric and crooked smile. Orochimaru definitely wasn't the most prettiest thing around, I'll tell you that. But he had a haunting feel to him, and it scared me. But I wasn't fearing for my life, I was fearing for Sasuke's. The gun was still aimed straight at his head, and nothing but his book (which was paper back, so it wouldn't do much) to protect him.

"Itachi...if you want, we could test who's the faster shot. Either me, or your brother, so choose carefully." Even his voice was haunting, and I wanted to throw up at the sound of it.

Itachi's eyebrow twitched. After what seemed to be an eternity, he dropped the gun, and took off his jacket and that dropped to the floor as well. "There...I'm unarmed."

In a flash, Orochimaru grabbed my boyfriend by the hair and pulled him up. Sasuke winced, but bit his lip, stifling the screams of pain from the man's beatings. I wanted to cry, and I could tell Itachi wanted to as well. We were going to lose him again! And we couldn't do anything about it.

_I'm so sorry, Sasuke..._

* * *

**Horrible Chapter, I know. Well, if you want to know what happens next, please review! The next chapter shall be the last one...and it shall have a happy ending...or shall it? **


	13. The Finale

**Ah...the last and final chapter of Welcome to Chemistry I! The Sequel will come out...when I have the time to write it. Thank you all so much for your support, and replies to your reviews will be at the bottom of this chapter. So thus, this chapter shall be shorter than most.**

**Thank you very much!**

**And on with the show!**

**---**

**Chapter Thirteen – The Finale**

**---**

**(Haruno Sakura – What I Learned in Chemistry)**

Naruto and Kiba were already trying to tackle the snake off of Sasuke; Kiba biting on his arm and Naruto strangling him in a chokehold. Sasuke wiped his bleeding brow and took my hand, and both of us ducked behind some seats.

"Are…you okay?" I managed to whisper. I couldn't take my eyes off the blood that was trickling down his forehead, over his lips and staining his shirt.

"Huh? ...Yeah…" Sasuke muttered.

That's when I screamed. Kiba and Naruto were thrown across the room and Orochimaru held two guns, one pointed at the boys, and the other pointed at…

Me.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed. The blond stood up, only to get shot down. I stared in horror as the blood just spurted out of the incision on his shoulder and Kiba caught him before his head hit the ground.

My family stayed huddled in the corner, my father holding Reyuro tightly and my mother praying to any god that would send help. That was the only thing I could do…pray. Pray that Orochimaru wasn't walking this way, that evil glint in his eyes. Pray that he wouldn't take Sasuke away from me. Not when I just got him back…no….

But he was, and there was nothing I could do about it.

And then Sasuke and Naruto leaped up, tackling the assassin like it was a football game. They were biting and scratching, doing anything in hopes to incapacitate him.

That's when the tears started to fall. Because everybody was fighting, and all I could do was sit there and pray. And I know that God wants me to do something. Fight.

The next thing I knew, I picked up the gun Itachi slid across the floor and aimed it and fired. The shot was just mere centimeters from the man's ear. Time froze, and the next thing I knew, all eyes were on me.

"You bastard!" my voice had some strange ring to it. Courage? All I knew…was that it came from love. I loved Naruto, Kiba, my family, Itachi-san. I loved Sasuke. And it's because of that, I need to protect them. "HOW DARE YOU HURT THEM?"

I shot and shot, and each attack was filled with more resentment to the man that nearly took everything from me. Sasuke grasped my hand, his eyes brimming with tears. "Sakura….that's enough."

Finally, I broke out of my trance. There Orochimaru was, bleeding like hell. The gun dropped from my hand…I nearly killed a person…was it really worth it? I wondered about death….having Sasuke die would hurt me and many others. Having any other person die would affect another person, everybody in some way. And having Orochimaru die…well, even if he was a murderer _somebody _would have to miss him, right?

And that realization hurt me.

Again, I was snapped out of my stupor and looked up at Itachi, who was standing above Orochimaru. "He's dead," he announced, quietly. "Everything's fine, Sasuke. Don't worry about him." And to me, "Thank you, Sakura. I know…how you feel right now. But even so…please understand how grateful I am…we are to you."

Swallowing, I nod.

I could still smell the stench of blood as we landed.

----

**Epilogue – The Beginning of Sophomore Year….**

"Sakura…" I heard his voice whisper gently. It was almost inaudible, the sound hidden underneath the wind, and the twirling cherry blossoms that danced around the garden. I didn't want to look at his face, for I could tell…he was crying.

"Sakura…answer me. Why won't you talk to me? Is it…something I did?"

Hell no…I was something I had done. I _killed a person!_ How could he not understand that? Even if it was for his sake, I could still smell the blood, and it's still coated underneath my fingernails. What if…I grow so obsessive and I end up killing someone else?

Damn…I'm going crazy. He's going to think I'm going crazy.

"You're not going crazy," he says.

Mind-reader!

"It's natural…but I'm glad….you did it to protect me. And I've been avoiding you lately…and you're hurt because of that, right?"

How is it that he knows me so well…it's like we fit perfectly together.

And it's because we do. And I understand that as he leans forward and kisses my cheek gently, lips feeling like a butterfly's wings brushing against my flesh.

"And I have to thank you…for staying with me and for believing in me. And, to let you know…I'll always love you, and believe in you," he whispered.

The tears fell and I embrace him tightly. The words I needed to hear and he just said them. "Thank you, Sasuke!"

And we kissed.

---

Kakashi went to greet the sophomores during our orientation. He smiled at us (we could tell by the upside-down U his eye became. Stupid mask…make no mistake! I'LL SEE YOUR FACE!!!!) and held out a clipboard.

"Hello, new Sophomores! Too bad you won't be in Chemistry class anymore," he said. "I'm sure you all did a little 'bonding' over the vacation."

Hell yeah.

"But, I'm here to tell you that Chemistry II is available as an elective. So if you want to sign up, here it is!" He slammed the clipboard on the ground and skipped off happily.

Sasuke and I exchanged glances. "Shall we?"

I smile. Somehow, I couldn't wait for Kakashi-sensei to greet us again, in the very classroom where we first met. Except this time, he'll say, "Welcome to Chemistry II."

---

**The End**

---

**A/N – Sorry it's so short! But it's finally done! Yay! I have to thank each and every one of you for your great reviews and support. This fic is dedicated to all of you!**

**I'm am still writing other fics, and this shall have a sequel, so check it out when you can.**

**And I promised that I'd reply to your reviews, so here they are. (If you don't want to read them, skip to the bottom!)**

**Helena xx 3**** – Yes, a happy ending for you. And yes, Uchihas are sexy with glasses. Thank you for reading and you're wonderful reviews! **

**french cries**** – Thank you so much! I know Sasuke was a bit OCC (okay a lot) in this fic, but I'm glad you like him. And a happy ending for you, as well!**

**keraQ**** – ****Life never really has happy endings, and so this does to cheer you up! Thanks for reading!**

**hellopanda23**** – You were one of the first reviewers and you stuck with this story till the end. I must thank you for that, and all the wonderful comments I have received. Thank you so much!**

**Ryomaandsakuno4ever**** – Thank you! I never thought that this fic might receive so many reviews and such. And here's your happy ending and a cookie along with it. gives cookie**

**Shubaltz crazist**** – People who review get the happy ending, so here's your happy ending! Thank you for reading!**

**JayleeJ**** – Aren't we all jealous of Sakura? After all, she has Sasuke! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Spirit Seer**** – People do say I have a twisted mind, and thus, most of my fics have twists. And I'm glad that you enjoy my story so much! Thank you for reading!**

**iloooveinuyasha1**** – Well, this chapter does have a happy ending…and it'll also have a sequel. So I'm giving you two gifts as a thank you for reading!**

**KathH**** – Thank you so much for reading. And yes, I made Itachi somewhat god-like in this fic (although he was mostly there for comic relief). Well, he's god-like to me! XD Thank you so much for your reviews!**

**Merridaine**** – Sorry. I guess everybody was complaining about how they were so happy and then WHAM! Heh. The perks and cons of writing. Thank you so much for all the reviews!**

**ihearttoast09**** – THANK YOU FOR BEING ONE OF THE BEST REVIEWERS EVER! You were there since the beginning! Thank you so much!**

**Kat Whaat**** – I have come here to grant your wish. A happy ending for you! Thanks for reading!**

**Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover**** – Again! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I appreciate it.**

**JenKonoha**** – Yeah…Oro is gay, isn't he? Well, thank you for reading!**

**Lady Tatum**** – Yay! And a good ending for you. Of course, the antagonist had to appear some time, right? Well, he's gone, so yeah. XD**

**-my-name-is-V-**** - Thank you for your fic loving! **

**Bacaforeva**** – You're reviews and support is well appreciated. Thank you.**

**kirei na yukki – ****Well, at least I have nothing to fear about you hunting me down, because this one has a happy ending!**

**sasusakufan2357**** – Well, he's a bastard, and Oro's dead. I hope you're happy, and thank you for you're reviews.**

**guadalupe Valdez – ****Well, I hope you like my ending! It's happy, so I hope everybody's satisfied. Thanks for reading.**

**DrownMySoul**** – Well, Sakura killed him. Like you wanted! Yay! Happy ending for you. Thanks for reading!**

**sasusaku-emo**** – Thank you for your reviews and support. And yeah, another happy ending!**

**----**

**Wow…that was just the reviewers from Chapter 12! And for all the rest, thank you so much for everything! I hope to hear from you some other time, whether in another fic, or in one or yours!**

**Have a great day, my friend.**

**And thus…it's the end.**

**-Kunoichi Warrior- **


End file.
